My Best Friend's Wedding
by pottersweetie
Summary: Hermione cut all ties she held to the magical world ten years ago, now that one last knot she couldn't shake loose comes back she can't help but crash back into that world. Another surprise hits her, he's getting married and she loves him.Can she get him?
1. War of the Worlds

My Best Friend's Wedding  
By: pottersweetie

**Author's Note:** Okay, this story has been growing in my mind and nagging me for awhile, and I can't stand it anymore so I'm writing this. You're gonna notice a lot of stuff from **My Best Friend's Wedding** because that's what I was watching when I got the idea. It's in Hermione's point of view. Hope you like it! Enjoy, Read, Review!

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One  
War of the Worlds**

I hurry into the restaurant and stop at the small podium the maitre d' is standing behind.

Good evening Miss, how may I help you? he asks, his rat-like face morphing into a smile.

I answer unsurely, I'm supposed to be meeting Robert Bradley.

The maitre d' smiles instantly, Oh yes, Mr. Bradley is already waiting for you, I'll show you to his table, he says.

Oh, thank you, I reply, as he guides me to a small, well trimmed table off to the side of the room where Robbie's sitting.

Here you are Miss, he says, stopping at the table and pulling my chair out for me.

Thank you, I say, sitting down.

Enjoy, your meal, he calls, walking away.

I mutter and turn to Robbie with a smile.

Nice of you to join me, he teases, his dark hair falling slightly in his face.

My face contorts into a guilty, sheepish pout, I know, I'm sorry I'm late, It's just you now London traffic and-It took you longer than you thought to get ready, he finishes for me.

I tilt my head with a bright smile, How did you know? I ask.

He laughs, It's one of the perks of being gay, he gives an overly-dramatic hand flourish and I can't help but laugh. So how's your love-life? he asks.

I laugh instantly and reply, You only saw me, what, two hours ago?Something might've changed.Like what?I dunno - You might've ran into some hottie on the way here and had a quick snog, he jokes.

I stare at him, a smile still upon my face, It's funny how that's the first thing you ask me.What can I say? It's an obsession, he gestures to himself.

We're interrupted by someone, a tall, blonde, blue-eyed waiter, Would you two like to start off with some drinks and appetizers?Uh, yeah that sounds good, Robbie answers, looking at me. 

I nod.

All right, the waiter scribbles it down on a note pad. And to drink?

I'm about to order a diet soda but Robbie cuts me off, Wine, we'll have wine.Any specific type, Sir? he asks.

Robbie looks at the waiter as if he's daft, The purplish-red kind? he says as if it's obvious.

Right, I'll be back with your orders, and he leaves.

I snort once he's out of ear shot.

demands Robbie.

The purplish-red kind? I raise an eye brow.

I got my point across didn't I? he smirks.

I suppose, I smile cheekily.

After a few minutes of silence, He was really cute.I know, I agree, laughing with Robbie.

Then we begin talking about stupid, non-important stuff, and not longer after the waiter comes back with a basket of bread and two glasses of dark wine.

He places it all on the table and I smile, saying thank you.'

He turns to leave and Robbie says, Nice toosh, quite loud on purpose.

The waiter turns around and questions, Excuse me? Robbie scolds me. Why would you say that? he turns to the waiter. You'll have to excuse her, she hasn't taken her medication today, she'll be fine though.I'm very sorry, I just can't control myself sometimes, I reluctantly play along.

He gives us a funny nod and walks away.

When he's gone I slap Robbie's arm playfully, That's sexual harassment, you could've gotten me in trouble!That was NOT sexual harassment. . . . It's homosexual harassment, very different.

I laugh and take a sip of wine, 

Suddenly I hear this teeny, beeping sound and my ears perk up.

What is that? asks Robbie, looking around.

That's my voice mail, I tell him, reaching into my bag and pulling out my mobile phone. I say, punching in my password on the keypad and pressing the phone to my ear I listen to the message I've just received.

Soon a familiar, long lost voice is gushing into my ear and flooding my brain.

Uh, hey Hermione, it's Harry. . . . I know we haven't spoken in almost ten years but I'm back in London and I was wondering if we could meet up, maybe go out for lunch, catch up a bit. I'm at my flat in London, just give me a call anytime, bye- and it clicks off.

I close my phone, not blinking, my mouth agape.

What's wrong? Robbie asks, chewing on some bread.

Oh my God. he asks again.

OH MY GOD!Oh my God?Harry's in London!Ok so let me get this straight, Robbie says. Your best friend, who you haven't seen in almost ten years is back from fighting evil bitches as an Auror and you're not sure if you want to see him, and he's hot. I answer.

Are you daft! he yells.

All through dinner I was explaining my situation to Robbie and now as we walk through Muggle London I'm starting to think he didn't quite comprehend my story.

No you don't understand, I sigh. I pretty much cut myself off from the magical world eight years ago, I just ran away-Why though? he cuts me off.

Let me finish! I ran away from everything there, magic, Harry and the evil he had demolished . . . . He went straight into Auror training and I knew I would hardly see him, what with traveling around the world-So you ran because you would never see him? he questions.

No! No, I twist my hands in a knot. I ran - Because I heard before Harry started moving around that he was going to ask me to come with him, and I was scared, I freaked out and ran, cut all ties to the magical world.You freaked out? he looks at me worriedly.

I say feebly.

God woman, you are daft! he shouts.

I shake my head, biting my lip.

You love him, he says and I look up startled.

Excuse me?You are in love with Harry! he points at me accusingly.

My mouth drops open, I am not! or at least I don't think I am. I haven't seen him in years, how could I be in love with him?You ran away because you were scared of your feelings for him! Oh I am good, I called that one!Robbie stop being ridiculous! I don't love him, besides he's probably got some great, gorgeous, g-girlfriend traveling w-with him, my voice falters as I feel a sharp pang in my heart.

Robbie stares at me expectantly.

Oh my God I'm in love with Harry, I look at him horrified.

he smiles and nods curtly.

Well I can't see him anyway, I fold my arms over my chest.

demands Robbie.

Because, the longer I don't see him the shorter it'll take to get over him, that's why I cut myself off from the magical world. If I see him now it'll be like a collision of what I've overcome and what I used to know, battle of the universes, war of the worlds, I look at him expectantly.

You know, that was a very good movie, terribly underated, Tom Cruise is annoying and hot, still don't like him though, he says to no one in particular.

Robbie! Are you even listening to me! I shriek.

Yes, I think you should at least give him a ring, I doubt anything can happen just by talking to the guy, he tells me.

I groan and just keep walking.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Here I am, pacing in my room, contemplating what to say when I call him. Robbie's probably right, just calling him can't hurt, right?

I glance at my reflection in the mirror and my face contorts, my thick, curly hair is a mess, sticking up every which way, my brown eyes are slightly red from fatigue and anxiety, and my pajama pants are two sizes, too big.

I sigh and look at the crumpled up, piece of paper in my hand. I take a deep breath, this is the paper that contains Harry's number, I had already crumpled it up, thrown it in the wastebasket, took it out, uncrumpled it, stared at it, crumpled it again, threw it into the fire, took it out, repaired it (magically) and am now staring at it again.

I say aloud as Crookshanks slinks into the room and perches himself on the end of my bed, staring at me curiously. This can't be that difficult.

I begin pacing again.

He's still Harry, nothing's really changed, Hey mate, anything new happen in the last ten years?' No, that sounds moronic. Hello Harry, lovely weather lately?' Well yeah, that could work if it hadn't been raining the whole bloody week! I start drumming my fingers against my leg in anticipation, it really shouldn't be this hard to talk to Harry.

But the thing is, it is really hard. I don't know what he's been doing the past nine years, is he still famous? Is Rite Skeeter still on his tail? Are he and Ron still best mates? Is Ron still the same Ron I knew from Hogwarts-

My thoughts are interupted by a low, impatient, rumble of a meow from Crookshanks and I take that as my que to call.

I snap at the orange cat and grab the cordless phone from my night table and take a deep breath, I glance at the number again and punch it in, press the phone to my ear and listen intently.

_Ring._

Oh shit.  
_  
Ring._

Crap.

_Ring.  
_  
Okay, deep breaths it'll be fine.

_Ring._

Maybe he won't pick up, yeah he's probably out or something.

_Ri-_

Or not.

Er... Hey Harry, it's Hermione I got your message-Hermione! It's so great to hear from you! What have you been doing for the past ten years? he asks excitedly.

At the sound of his calm, relaxed voice, I'm already at ease.

Oh, the same things, work, friends, what about you? I ask, walking around my room, still holding the paper in my hand, delicately this time.

They gave me a bunch of Auror work to do, had me traveling all over Europe, the midwest, you know, and then the paparazzi of the magical world is still bothering me, he laughs.

I smile, So your still famous then?

He laughs again, You don't know the half of it.Fill me in, I say.

He pauses, All right, in Witch Weekly they give out one poster of me in at least every issue, I have people following me with cameras when I go to buy bloody toilet paper, and the rumors are still coming in herds.

I try to contain my laughter but snort instead.

It's not funny! he scolds me but laughs all the same.

Right, sorry.It's not always fun to be The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again, he tells me.

I can imagine, I reply.

After a few seconds of silence he begins talking again, Listen Hermione, could we go get a drink? I have to tell you something important, he sounds kind of apprehensive.

But Harry it's almost-Nine o'clock, I can tell he's raising his eyebrow.

I smile, All right.I'll pick you up at your flat in a half an hour, okay? What's your address again?

I give it to him, then we hang up.

I take a deep breath.  
_  
I doubt anything can happen by just talking to the guy..._ Robbie's voice rings in my head.

So much for your advice, Rob, I shake my head and start getting ready.

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked it, thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. Bad News

**Chapter Two  
Bad News**

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! I love em. Here's chapter two, hope you like it!

I brush through my hair one more time and check the mirror. Okay so maybe I _was _trying to look especially pretty with my tight, dark blue jeans, white cashmere turtleneck, and particularly tamed ringlets, but I mean come on, I don't wanna look like total crap after not seeing the guy for nine years.

The doorbell rings and at first I freeze, Crookshanks rubs against my leg and I realize I have to go and answer the door.

So I get up, taking another deep breath, and I leave my room, walking through the living room and I answer the door, my breath gets caught instantly in my throat.

He's wearing light blue jeans, a striped button up shirt, and a tan jacket, I've never seen his hair messier than now, he's wearing the same glasses he's worn forever, and he's leaning in the doorframe, grinning stupidly at me. And suddenly it's like we were never apart.

Miss Granger, he says casually, lazily standing up straight. Looking quite pretty, time has not done you in yet.

I smile, Like wise.Thank you very much, he bows his head jokingly. Ready to go? he asks.

Of course, I respond, grabbing a jacket, locking the door, and closing it behind me.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Now we're walking through a random park in London where there's an attempt performance of The Phantom of the Opera going on on a small stage. As we walk passed I watch idly and smile at the beautiful music reverberating from the stage.

When I first started traveling around as an Auror, whenever I heard this song I'd think of you, Harry tells me, gesturing towards the stage where a woman's singing Think of Me'.

(**Author's Note:** If you haven't heard that song from Phantom... GO EDUCATE YOURSELF NOW! It's the greatest song ever! Or at least look up the lyrics so you can understand why he said that...)

I look at him and smille coyly, 

He nods.

As the performance disappears behind us we find ourselves walking along a pathway lined with old, fading lamps.

In the silence a question pops into my mind and I bring up the courage to say it out loud.

I pause. Why _did_ you come back?

Before he answers he has an expression on his face of confusion or fear, I can't tell.

I have something to tell you, he says and stops walking to look at me.

My heart starts beating rapidly and my breath is issuing from my mouth in little puffs of steam.

What is it? I ask.

He stares at me for a few minutes, his hands digging into his pockets, a smile spreads over his lips and he says three words that cause my heart to skip a beat.

I'm getting married.

As the words claw at my ears I feel myself going numb, my hearts beating faster than ever, I can almost feel it going through my ribcage, and at the same time the blood's throbbing in my ear. I have to remind myself to breath as I stare at his gorgeous face.

Finally I speak, a smile plastered to my lips, I'm sorry, what?

He laughs, I'm engaged!

Before I can stop myself I say, Since when?

He laughs again, finding my current state some form of amusement, Since last week.

I shake my head, my legs are growing weak and I know my buckled knees are about to give way. Suddenly I can't feel the ground below me, to prevent myself from falling farther, I need to sit down, I say suddenly and amble over to a cold metal bench, plopping down on it.

Are you all right? he asks.

I nod numbly and look around, the lamp lights are growing blurry as I try to focus on them, there's a cold, foreboding feeling that's creeping up my back, and I feel like there's some itch growing under my skin that I can't shake.

Harry questions, looking worriedly at me.

I shake myself into auto-pilot and flash him a bright smile, Sorry, you just gave me a shock, I laugh. So who is it? I ask and he sits down beside me.

He smiles again, Oh Herms, she's great, you'll love her!

I feign a smile again, Her name's Natalie and she's a witch, works as a secretary under the Minister of Magic, he boasts and I feel myself resisting the urge to gag.

Oh, wow, that's . . . . I restrain from saying not that great' and replace it with, Amazing, really remarkable, I nod.

I thought you'd say that, he laughs.

I nod again, laughing miserably.

After a few minutes of this insane, pointless gafawing, Harry asks, Don't you want to know when you can meet her? he asks.

I falter. Oh! Er, right! When can I meet her? I say brightly.

He answers quickly, You can meet us for lunch tomorrow if you want?Uh - Okay, sure!Twelve o'clock at Bel Giardino? he offers.

I say falsely.

He nods with a smile, It's a date.

------------------------------------------------------------------

I pound on the door again and finally it swings open, revealing a very disgruntled looking Robbie.

He's getting married! I shout.

His eyelids are half-opened and his mouth is hanging open, The koo-koo clocks say 

I stare at him and start snapping my fingers in his face, WAKE UP! WE HAVE A SITUATION! and I plow passed him and into his flat.

He closes the door and shakes his head, Okay I'm awake, I'm good, what's the deal?Harry called me and he convinced me to go out and catch up and I did. And when we were walking in the park there was the Phantom, and the - and I begin singing. 'Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said good-bye, remember me once in awhile, please promise me you'll try', and the When I heard that song I thought of you'. Then the street lamps and the Why'd you come back?' and he's like I have something to tell you' and I like freak out and I'm like What is it!' and he's all I'm getting married!' and I'm all Oh my freaking Lord!' except I didn't say that, just thought it. Then the dizziness, and itching, and the secretary of Minister. . . . Please help me, Robbie.

He blinks a couple of times.

I say as he stares at me unsurely.

The scariest part of that whole episode just now was I understood every word, he tells me and I sigh.

Thank God.

I slump onto his couch, a sick, panicky feeling creeping over my again.

What am I supposed to do Rob? I ask, looking up at him hopelessly.

He squats in from of my, placing two comforting hands on my knees, What do you want to do, cookie? he questions.

I look at him, feeling totally spineless and pathetic, I slouch even more and answer defeatedly, I don't know.Well what do you want? he asks again, giving my knee a soft, encouraging squeeze.

I just want to be with Harry, I reply, now realizing how lame and impossible that sounds.

He smiles an understanding grin, Then go get him. I cry out in frustration.

That's your problem, he slaps my knee.

I look at him in despair, Okay, fine! he puts his hands up in defense before placing them on my knees again. We'll do this the logical way. Why do you think he shouldn't be with this woman? Besides the fact that you want to be with the man in question.

I sigh, shaking my head, He told me he met her like two weeks ago, I think he's rushing into it, I'd be okay with it if he knew her a little more, if he had thought about it-Would you? I ask confusedly.

Would you be okay with it if he knew her more?

I pause, thinking about this, No, I guess not.

He stares at me in silence, waiting for me to figure this out myself, but still being here for me if I need him.

I sigh again, I don't know, I guess I'll just go to lunch with them tomorrow and see how it all works out.

He nods, Sounds like a plan.


	3. Scheming Already

**Chapter Three  
Scheming Already**

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! They make my day! Here's chapter three, hope you like it! Please review!

I wake up the next morning far too early. It's not even six yet, normally I would sleep late when I had no work but there's a thought that's nagging at my mind that forces me to awaken. I don't know what it is, but it's a cold sickly feeling that I feel smothering my entire mind as I lay in the gray morning light. Comprehension hasn't sunken in yet, I feel thoughtless and blank. I'm so tired, I barely have enough energy to remember the day before, or think about what I'm going to even wear today.

I roll onto my side and adjust my pillow, I'm going to go to sleep. The sun's barely up, I have no reason to be awake this early. Yet there's still this constant bother that's sparking and flickering in the back of my brain.

After a few minutes of laying in silence I grow tired again and my eyes become heavy, crashing against each other.

Then out of nowhere a thought attacks me and ferociously rips at my brain, clawing at my heart as well.  
_  
_Harry.

Getting.

Married.

Lunch.

Today.

Shit.

I groan unwillingly, this sucks.

------------------------------------------------------------------

It's 12:04 and I'm running down the sidewalk, racing toward Bel Giardino. I stop outside the restaurant, glancing at the outside dining area. That's when my eyes fall on Harry, he's sitting alone, looking toward the sidewalk and street, playing with a glimmering fork.

I walk over to the thin, black, iron gate surrounding the area and make my way through an opening under a beautiful, floral archway. Harry looks up and sees me, a smile spreading over his lips. He stands up as I arrive at the table, pulling my chair out for me. I sit down with a thank you' and look at him. He's still smiling, looking a whole lot like the eleven year old Harry I knew from Hogwarts. I can feel my cheeks tinge pink.

I begin hurriedly. Where's, er, Natalie? I look around, hoping she couldn't make it.

Harry looks at his watch, frowning slightly, She should be here any minute.

I nod.

We sit in silence for a few minutes. For me it's an antagonizing silence, for him it's a petty thing, for he's smiling without effort. I'm trying my hardest to keep an easy, placid look upon my face but it's very difficult. There's so much spinning through my head right now, he's getting married, off limits, off the market forever, what if she's a bitch and controls everything he does. Or what if she's like a demon on that episode of _Charmed_ when the girl was trying to - actually I forget what she was trying to do, but she was a demon bride framing the groom for some reason -

Harry, luv, I'm so sorry I'm late, I was caught up at work and then I had some difficulties getting here, I hear an unfamiliar, voice, and I reluctantly look up.

This CAN'T be her.

That's all right sweetie, he stands up and pulls out her chair for her, just like he did for me, except when she sits down she leans over and kisses him. My heart pangs and I feel a slight case of nausea come over me.

Once they're both seated and I realize I'm staring at them stupidly I close my mouth and smile.

Hermione this is my fiancée Natalie, Natalie this is my best friend from Hogwarts, Hermione, Harry introduces us and I swallow the feeling of disgust with another bright smile.

Her hair is blonde, down to her shoulders, absolutely pin straight. I shake her perfectly manicured hand, noticing her bright, icy blue eyes are giving me this cold creepy feeling. She's wearing white pinstriped pants and a black jumper, and then my eyes fall on the ring. My throat constricts, it's this HUGE (and I'm using this term loosely) bright, pink, gawty, round ring. The nausea continues.

Hermione! It's so great to finally meet you, Harry never did quite shut up about the amazing, genius, best friend from Hogwarts, she smiles.

I laugh in spite of myself, Yeah, that's me amazing and genius, I fail to say best friend.

By now our hands are no longer linked, but the cold feeling is still crawling up my arm.

So Hermione what do you do for a living? Natalie questions, resting her chin on her palm.

I pick up the cold glass of water in front of me and answer, I'm a social worker... In the muggle world, I add as an afterthought, sipping the water anxiously.

At first her expression doesn't change from that of when she stopped talking, then she gives this smile and chimes, That's great! I can tell she's really thinking Whata loser, why can't you find something better to do with your life?' which I resent very much. I'm almost tempted to scream Your job sucks more!' and gauge out both of her eyes or something. But that wouldn't be very mature or ethical so I smile and nod.

Thankfully the waiter comes and takes our orders, he leaves almost as quickly as he had came and I resist the urge to grab him around the ankles and plead him to stay. But I don't, of course. So instead another disgusting silence falls between us. Except this time Harry doesn't look so comfortable about it.

I hear myself croaking. You work for the minister? I ask, remembering to keep my voice down while talking about magic.

She looks delighted to have all attention directed towards her, Oh yes! It's so great, very hectic of course but I love it! McDougall's an old softy! she trills.

McDougall must be the new Minister of Magic, I make a mental note.

I laugh unconsciously.

We fall into another awkward silence, I'm already going over what I could say but nothing comes to mind. Thankfully a tinny rendition of You're the One That I Want' emits from somewhere across the table and instantly Natalie looks at her bag.

Excuse me for a minute, she says reaching into her bag.

I nod and Harry waves his hand as if to brush the thought away.

She puts the phone to her ear and says, 

She presses her free index finger to her other ear, closing out all sound.

she says louder, pausing for a few seconds. I'm fine, how are you and Mummy?

I grit my teeth together, taking another sip of water, this is painful, utterly painful. The way she talks, the way she smiles, the way her hair is just the right shade of gold, not even blonde, gold. Her teeth are perfectly straight and her penetrating blue eyes are glittering like the waves out on the coast. I feel sick, so sick, how the hell am I going to eat my food when it gets here?

Hold on Daddy, she speaks into the receiver, turning her head towards us. I'll just be a moment, and she gets up, leaving the dining area to go talk on the sidewalk, away from the commotion.

Another silence falls upon us and I watch Harry intently. He's staring at Natalie with a look of something I just can't place, but it's making my stomach constrict violently. My mouth feels dry and my eyes are burning. I clench the cold, wet glass in my hand and shakily gulp it's contents. This is really too much.

I'm about to start mentioning how the weather's a lot nicer today but he says something before I can, something I don't want to hear.

Isn't she amazing? he looks at me, his eyes bright and his smile lopsided.

My smile falters but I hide it by saying, and I giggle.

Peachy? PEACHY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME! And what was that? was that a giggle! HERMIONE GRANGER DOESN'T GIGGLE! He laughs  
in this Aw you're so cute' way but I believe that's just wishful thinking.

Our food arrives not long after, I'm so thankful to see the waiter again, he's like an island out on a stormy sea. Natalie is still chirping away on her mobile but she sees we have our food so she waves her manicured hand as if to say start without me' and she turns her back to continue talking to her precious poppy. Isn't that nice of her, rude little twit.

So we begin eating but as I spear the pasta in my bowl with the fork I'm not any more hungry then when Ron made brownies when we were eighteen and the egg yoke was still oozing out of the middle, I feel like gagging. But despite my current lack of hunger I chew the food and swallow so Harry won't ask what's wrong.

Natalie comes back and sits down smiling at Harry.

Everything okay? he asks, wiping some tomato sauce from his face with the cloth napkin.

she replies, smiling at him. It was just Daddy, he was asking about having the wedding up at the Manor.

I take another sip of water, trying to wash down the chalky taste in my mouth.

The Manor? he questions, looking at her, slightly shocked. But I thought-

She cuts him off, Don't worry about it now, we'll figure everything out later, she pats his hand briskly and begins to eat her salad daintily.

He smiles in a rather forced way and looks at me, Which reminds me, Nat and I have been talking. WHY DOES HE CALL HER NAT? Does he mean like a gnat? those annoying little bugs. We want you to be in the bridal party-Oh yes! I completely forgot! she trills, typical. And since my Maid of Honor is on holiday for a few months Harry- I mean we were hoping you could help plan the wedding.

Her voice is sugary and false, her smile never wavers.

I swallow another gulp of water and I can feel it crash in my stomach which has just turned to lead. My mind is racing wildly, I can't help them plan their wedding! But how could I refuse, what could I say? I can't help you plan your wedding because I'm in love with you, sorry' No, see that wouldn't work.

Er, sure, I reply.

Harry looks so pleased.

I smile, Natalie's ignoring us by stabbing a tomato and chewing it neatly. I hate tomatoes.

Would you excuse me? I say, they nod and I stand up, walking into the restaurant.

I find our waiter, he's a young boy, sort of gawky but I like him, for some odd reason he makes me feel sturdy in this sea of awkwardness I'm experiencing.

Excuse me, I say. Could you tell me where the ladies' room is?Oh, uh, at the back over there, through that door, he points.

I smile, Thank you.

And I walk away, as we go different ways the familiar feeling of sickly nervousness comes over me and I really feel as if I'm going to throw up. I hurry through the door and into another door marked Ladies'. Thankfully it's empty and I pull out my mobile phone, punch in Robbie's number and it's not long before his comforting voice is gushing into my ear.

I can't do it Robbie, I say immediately. I can't do it. I love him so much. I can't see him with her, it hurts too much, as I hear myself saying these words I feel even more vulnerable and the tears spill rapidly.

Aw, Hermione, he coos. You can get through this, be happy for him.

I sob, pain is pulsing through me, replacing my blood, I can't help regretting the fact that I didn't go with Harry all those years ago, maybe we would've been married by now.

I can't Rob, I can't do it. I'll leave the country, go to Zimbabwe or Switzerland or something, get as far away from him as possible.She's all wrong for him! I screech. Completely wretched, a bloody twit!This is the hatred talking-What are you psycho analyst Robbie! This is all your fault! You're the one who told me to call him! I shake my head.

He pauses, Apparently this is the accusation stage-What can I do to make you feel better? he asks patiently.

I need to break them up! I say, feeling delighted for the first time in awhile.

Hermione you can't-Why not! He rushed into this, and she's not right for him at all! I'm going to help him see through to what's right - Be his X-Ray goggles.I don't think-Yes, that's it! Thanks for your help Robbie, you're a lifesaver, I'll call you later.

And I hang up. I wash my face and quickly touch up my make-up. I feel like a new person, totally refreshed with this new resolution. Everything'll be fine, I'll get my happily ever after.

We finish eating quickly and then after paying, stand outside the restaurant together, waiting for a car to pick up us up to drop me off at my flat and take them to the Manor, her family's huge mansion on the coast, to talk with Daddy and Mummy' about some teeny-tiny' wedding details. Like it matters.

So as we're standing there, Natalie whips out a cigarette and a lighter, lighting it up casually. God I hate the smell of smoke.

She takes a drag and Harry scolds her, Nat I really wish you would stop smoking.Oh pet, it's just an old habit, I'll quit soon. I'm just stressed right now with work and everything.

PET! SHE CALLS HIM PET!

I cringe again.

He sighs, All right but you are quitting soon.

My God she has him wrapped around her French-manicured finger. Bloody bitch.

She smiles at him and kisses his cheek. I hope kissing her is like kissing an ashtray.

Finally a sleek, black car comes round the corner and stops in front of us. She flicks her cigarette onto the sidewalk and gets into the car, Harry crushes it under his heel.

Before he slides in he turns to me, I almost forgot Ron and everyone wanted to meet up with you so they could catch up, I said we'd have a small get together at my flat, is that all right?

I smile brightly, Yes, that's fine. he smiles.

I like when he smiles at me, it's good to know I was the one who made him happy.

We get in the car and as we drive down the road I'm already scheming away.

**Author's Note: **Hope you liked the chapter! Next one's coming soon! Thanks for the reviews! I love them to pieces! Tell me what you thought of this chapter!


	4. Finding Allies

**Chapter Four  
Finding Allies**

Author's Note: I used this chapter title once for my story To Love, To Lose, and I couldn't resist using it again. Thanks for all the reviews, hope you like this chapter! Here it is. Chapter four!****

If I had known I would get so totally smashed at this get together' I don't think I would've come.

I came at around eight and everyone was already here, Ron, Luna (Ron's wife!), Ginny, Fred, George, and so many others. When I came in everyone was all HERMIONE! OMIGOD!' and of course there was screaming and laughing and hugging but that's inevitable. It was so great to see everyone again, I didn't even know how much I missed them, I guess I just closed off all feelings I had toward them all.

I had walked into the flat and was greeted first by Luna and Ginny, they were squealing and hugging me like mad. Luna's the same odd, out-of-it character with a little more togetherness. Her wavy blonde hair is still very long and her eyes are still swimming and dreamy. Ginny's still the same as well, excited and kind to pretty much everyone. Her hair is a gorgeous shade of red, which I envy very much, and she still has freckles across her nose and cheeks.

Just as they were asking me if I had a boyfriend Ron walked in from what I guessed was the living room, holding a bowl of pretzels.

Do we have anymore- he stopped once he had caught site of me.

Hello Ronald, I joked.

He grinned and gave me a huge, rib-crushing hug.

I need to talk to you later, he whispered into my hair then let go of me. His voice had been serious when he said it but then as he looked at me he was grinning, as if trying to cover it up.

I smiled unsurely.

Now the party can start! he shouted.

They had guided me into the living room and I said hello to everyone, catching up on what we had missed over the past nine years. I couldn't help but notice Harry wasn't present. I swallowed, had Natalie kept him at The Manor' away from me? Had she decided that she didn't want him near me anymore and made up some petty excuse that would keep him with her because she has him totally under lock and key, then he told Ron to go ahead with the party and to be sure it didn't get too crazy. My heart had panged, he had forgotten to tell Ron to say sorry from him.

My thoughts skittered away from me, leaving my mind altogether, at the sound of a familiar voice.

Guys! Does anyone give a shit that there's beer on the hardwood floor! I heard Harry shout.

I had looked up, he was standing there holding a grocery store bag in his hands and car keys in the other. He hadn't missed my party. I smiled.

Ron feigned a look of surprise, turning to the first innocent bystander he came across, Neville! Why would you do something like that?

Neville looked at Ron, his eyes wide.

Ron clean it up, Harry ordered.

he said, getting up and leaving the room to return with a roll of paper towels.

Harry set the grocery bag on a coffee table and sat down next to me on the couch, Hey Guest of Honor! How are you liking your party? he asked.

My cheeks tinged pink, I had gotten slightly flustered, he was sitting rather close. I looked around, I didn't know it was going to be so wild, I laughed.

He looked around, smiling at me, If you don't like it I'll kick them all out.

I laughed, No, no it's fine.Are you sure? he asked, his emerald eyes boring into my muddy brown ones.

I loved the way he made sure I was happy.

I'm sure.All right, he nodded.

Then we sat and looked around observing our hectic atmosphere.

Why isn't Natalie here? I asked, attempting to be polite.

He looked at me, having to talk louder over the noise, Oh she couldn't make it, she's spending the night at her parent's house with her brother and sister.Oh, it's too bad she couldn't come. he replied and I have to admit, he didn't sound like he was so sorry about it. Lee! Can you not climb on the bookcase! he shouted at Lee Jordan who had been indeed hanging from a bookcase shelf. When Lee didn't cease to climb Harry turned to me, Sorry, damage control, he gave me a lopsided grin, my stomach flipped, and I smiled at him.

It was then I realized how utterly in love with him I actually was. Everything about him. The way he walked, the way he talked to me, the way his eyes were just the right shade of green and his hair the right shade of black. I loved the way he ate, the way he responded to things, the way his eyes drilled holes into my mind to glance into the very depths of my soul. I even loved the way he loved Natalie. The way he smelled like the perfect cologne, and how I wanted to just throw my arms around his neck and bury my face into his shirt every time I was around him.

This was the man I wanted to marry, and I was certainly not ready to lose him to little Miss Bitch Natalie, no sir.

a voice had broken my thoughts.

Ron.

I looked up, Can we talk now? he asked.

I nodded, 

And he led me right out of Harry's flat, and out of the very building, so we were walking along the sidewalk.

We walked in an awkward silence, he had his hands deep in his pockets and I had my arms folded in an attempt to keep warm against the cold air. I watched him, wondering if he was going to say anything, but he seemed to know what he was going to say and was just waiting for the right moment, so I kept quiet.

Soon enough he spoke, he said. I'm going to be flat out honest with you.All right, I replied unsurely.

He stopped walking and looked at me, You broke Harry's heart when you left.

I opened my mouth to say something but no words issued out, how could I possibly respond to that?

You really did. The guy was head over heals, madly and deeply in love with you, he shook his head.

Ron, I-You knew he was going to ask you to come with him and you left anyway, his voice was growing louder. Did you ever think of him? About how much he loved you! No. You did the selfish thing and ran away! by then he was shouting.

I stayed silent then, afraid of him in a way. His words were sinking in, cutting at my heart. He was right, I had been selfish. Tears were burning in the back of my throat.

You didn't even care to write, you were too busy making a new life for yourself.

I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off.

And where were you when Harry was moping around and we were all wondering if he would ever be okay again, if he would ever be all right?

I blinked, a single tear dropped from my eye lid, I brushed it away quickly, I wasn't worthy enough to cry.

He didn't say anything, only stared at me, slightly enraged.

I decided it was time I speak up, I know it was selfish of me, and I know it wasn't fair to leave like that. But Ron you have to listen to me, I was scared-!Oh for God sakes Hermione! he threw his hands up in exasperation, I flinched. Scared of what!

Now looking back on it I can't remember why I ran. I was scared, but of what? of a relationship with Harry? something I wanted so desperately now.

I don't know.

I felt miserable, completely miserable.

We stood there like that, staring at each other, both of us thinking of what to say. Then, I realized, I needed to tell Ron the truth, even if he hated me even more for it.

I whispered. I love him.

He nodded, I know. His voice made me feel like it was hopeless.

What am I going to do? I questioned.

He thought for a minute, then, He doesn't love Natalie.

I stared at him for a second, taking in everything he had just said, He doesn't love Natalie, he's being stupid and rushing into this, he's using her as a band-aid, trying to cover up the pain he still feels from you leaving him.

I just stared at him open mouthed.

So we have to show him he's making a huge mistake... Are you willing?Yes! Of course! he looked around. I think we should head back.

I nodded and he started walking away before me, without thinking, I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug.

Thank you Ron, I whispered.

It's good to have you back Hermione, he replied, squeezing my shoulder. Now let's go back.

------------------------------------------------------------------

So after that interesting talk with Ron we went back to Harry's flat. That's when they pretty much ganged up on me and somehow convinced me to start downing the alcohol. And that's where I am now. I don't remember how many drinks I've had, but who cares?

Harry wasn't around during this time but I hardly noticed. The room was growing fuzzy and I felt stupid and giddy. It's not long before I feel sick and dizzy though, that's when Harry comes in and I can barely sit up.

Guys, what have you been doing? he asks and now I notice my head hurts like mad.

Just having a few drinks, Dean Thomas says and I lean against the arm of the couch.

Harry sees this and says, Okay guys I think this party's over.

There are many arguments and I find myself drowning it all out and closing my eyes.

he nudges me. Hermione wake up.

I open my eyes, 

He laughs, You okay?

I shake my head but say, 

Do I always have to have this wretched feeling that I'm going to puke!

He laughs again, Let's get you home, he makes an attempt to get me up but his attempt falls flat.

Everyone's gone, I can tell, it's only Harry, me, and a extremely messy house. Although the flat is quiet and calm and the atmosphere outside is pretty much dead, my head is spinning and it's busy. I hold my head in my hands and swallow hard to keep myself from barfing.

I groan in response. Come on, I'm gonna take you home.

HAS HE GONE MAD! I can't possibly go anywhere, or move for that matter, it'll only add to the intense dizziness and I'd pass out for sure. Hey, now that I think about it passing out doesn't sound so bad.

I can only shake my head, I'm going to sleep, right here, on Harry's couch, good night everybody.

I close my eyes and don't open them anytime soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up but don't open my eyes. I remember bits of what happened last night, Ron yelling at me then siding with me, coming back and getting drunk, then Harry telling me to wake up, but I didn't want to.

That's when I realize just how much my head is aching and how dry my mouth is. I lick the roof of my mouth and swallow hard, my throat is very scratchy and dry. I need water. . . . And a bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich.

I lay there, beginning to wonder where the hell I am. Still on Harry's couch? No I couldn't possibly be, where I am laying is much too comfortable. In my own bed? My bed isn't this soft or warm and it doesn't. . . . Smell this good?

Oh. My. God.

I'm in Harry's bed. I open my eyes and look around, scolding myself for thinking for a split second Harry would be laying beside me, looking completely content. But there's no one there and I brace myself for the disappointment. But instead of sighing in sadness I listen for any sound of activity in the flat. And there it is, a shuffle of feet, a tap running somewhere in the kitchen, plates clinking, the mumble of voices. Someone else is in the flat? Ron maybe? I listen more closely, straining my ears which causes my head to ache even more. No the voice couldn't belong to Ron it's much too high. Maybe it's Ron _and_ Luna.

I reluctantly get out of the bed and look around the room. It's white, with wood floors, his bedspread is white along with the sheets and pillow cases. There's a bookcase near a window with an iron fire escape outside of it and a desk that's hardly cluttered. I look at the desk and there are photos on it; One picture of Natalie (surprise, surprise!), one of him and Ron looking slightly drunk, another one of his mum and dad, and another frame that I can see under a stack of papers. I can't help it, I amble over to the desk and move the papers, lifting the picture and looking at it. I gasp, it's of me, just me, taken a few days before I ran away'.

I try to swallow past the lump in my throat. 

I hear something drop with a clank' in the other room and jump, hiding the picture under the papers as I had found it. I stumble to the door and open it unsurely, looking out, I only see a wall so I step outside and walk down the hall, the voices growing louder. I get to the living room, right in front of the kitchen, and stop. No that's not Luna's dreamy voice, or Ron either, it's much too -

Natalie. Shit.

They aren't talking anymore, do they know I'm standing there? I crept down the hall halfway and call feebly, I-In here, he calls back so I go into the kitchen.

Natalie's sitting there at his kitchen table with a mug in her hand and Harry's looking at her with his arms folded. He looks up as I walk in and smiles, I croak. I'm so sorry about last night, I didn't mean to get so-

He shakes his head, It's fine.It was so irresponsible-No, Hermione really, it's fine.

I smile weakly.

Natalie turns and smiles at me, I can see through that smile, she's mad, How are you feeling? she asks, I watch as her lips form the words, her perfect lips moving against her perfect white teeth, her voice is sugary sweet again.

I laugh, Like a million bucks.

She giggles.

You want something to eat? Harry asks.

I shake my head, No thanks.

As silence falls around us I look at Natalie, then to Harry, there's a tension growing in the never-ending silence. This isn't good, she's probably mad at him for letting me spend the night, I need to say something, anything.

H-Harry you should've just let me sleep on the couch - Or sent me home, I laugh.

No, I couldn't do that, he shakes his head again.

Yes you could've. Natalie if I were you I would've been furious with him, I look at her and gesture towards Harry.

She laughs again, No, I think it's fine.So you're not mad? I ask, trying to sound like I don't care, but in reality I hope she's fuming.

She shakes her head, and as she does I look at her eyes. Liar. She's seething.

Isn't she great? Harry asks, walking over to her, and kissing her softly.

I plaster a smile to my lips, this is painful. I advert my eyes to the clock on the wall and swear.

What's wrong? he questions, looking at me.

I totally forgot I had work today! I have to go or I'll be late, thanks for everything, I say, not bothering to give him a hug or anything. Bye Natalie.Bye bye, she waves and I bolt out of the flat.

------------------------------------------------------------------

It's not long before I'm racing into my office building, immediately greeted by Robbie's way-too-cheerful face. Luckily before I came I ran a cold shower, pulled up my hair, and dabbed on some make-up, praying I look presentable.

Hello, Cinderella.

I groan inwardly, Good morning Robert.

He laughs and sits on the edge of my desk, I know there's a reason you didn't answer your phone last night at all and that you're late for work now, and I know you are just _dying_ to tell me.

I laugh despite the pain pulsating through my head, Oh darn I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you.Oh my gosh! he puts a hand to his chest. That party was last night! You stayed at his place last night didn't you!Yes but-Damn girl! I didn't know you'd get him to dump her that quickly.No Robbie, you don't understand-Yeah I do!No you don't. I drank a little too much last night and passed out at his flat, I stayed there last night and woke up an hour ago, and hurried home to get ready. his face fell. How boring, he walked.

And I was left alone with my thoughts.

**Author's Note:** I know it's a little choppy in certain parts but I hope you like it all the same. Thanks for reading, please review!


	5. Wedding Helper

**Chapter Five  
Wedding Helper**

Author's Note: Sorry it took me a little longer to update, I've been really busy with school lately so I hope this chapter makes up for it! ****

I'm sitting at home, reading some books I had stuffed in a cardboard box in the back of my crawl space. Books from Hogwarts, textbooks from Flourish and Blotts, and fun books from Hogsmeade. I decided that if I wanted to win Harry back I'd have to rejoin the magical world, so I went into my mini-attic and pulled out this box and sifted through it. There were enchanted photos from a million years ago, trinkets I collected from Hogsmeade trips and birthdays. An extreme wave of nostalgia washed over me. I want more than anything than to go back to Hogwarts and walk down the halls and up the many staircases that make up the beautiful castle.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing, I jump a little at the loud, shrill sound. I get up and pad over the kitchen tiles in my thick socks, picking up the phone and answering, I pull the phone away from ear as the high-pitched, tinny voice squeals my name. How are you? I reply, who the hell is - OOOOOOH. Oh God. It's Natalie. Why is she calling me! How are you, Natalie?I'm good, I'm great, she laughs. Actually Harry and I were just talking, could you still help plan the wedding?

I swallow, oh shit.

Are you sure you guys want my help? I mean, I think a professional wedding planner would be much better-Of course we're sure! Harry is always going on about how organized you are and how you do everything so well, so we figured you'd be the best choice. Unless you have too much social working too do or something-No! Don't be ridiculous, of course I'll help! No problem. she chimes. Could you come to Harry's flat tomorrow so we can start planning? she asks.

Say around seven-ish? she cuts me off.

I resist a sigh, she says again. See you then! and the phone clicks off.

What a cow.

------------------------------------------------------------------

I cautiously ring the door bell and it's not long before Harry answers. He smiles and says, Hey, Natalie just got here. Then he leads me into the flat, taking my coat and hanging it in a hall closet. We make our way to the kitchen where Natalie's standing at the counter, her back to us, taking items out of a paper bag. She's clad in a black trousers, a dark and light green checkered shirt, (A/N: Ya know the triangle kind) and a white-collared shirt under it. She turns around as we come in and smiles with those damn perfect teeth. I know notice she's wearing small pearl earrings and her hair's swept into a PERFECT ponytail, not one hair is astray.

I brought some brain food, she giggles, I resist the urge to gag.

Harry gestures for me to sit at the kitchen table and I do, he does the same. I notice there's paper, pencils, books, and magazines on the table. All for the wedding plans, gosh I feel sick.

I have frozen burritos, onion dip, chocolate syrup, sardines, and these really cute mini-peppers, she places it all on the counter.

Good God the woman's deranged.

Nat, luv, why would you buy onion dip, chocolate syrup or sardines?

She looks at him and then her eyes move upward as if she's thinking, I don't know. he replies.

I did get champagne though! she grabs the bottle and presents it to everyone.

Thank God.

She turns and opens the cabinet and takes out three champagne glasses and fills them, taking them over to the table. She sits down next to Harry, across from me, and takes Harry's hand, smiling at him. My throat tightens.

So let's do some planning, she laughs and Harry smiles, they look at me expectantly.

I force a smile onto my face and take a gulp of champagne.

Hermione what do you suggest we plan first? she asks.

I begin. I had no clue how to plan a wedding so I did a little research and I think we should first find out where you want to get married, I look at them.

Well that's easy, Natalie replies, looking at Harry. At The Manor- she stops, because at the exact same time Harry said At Hogwarts.'

Haha, trouble in paradise?

She turns and looks at him, What? I thought we planned on having it at The Manor?

Harry laughs nervously, glancing at me, When did we plan that?I thought it was automatically so, sweetie, she answers.

I hide my happiness at the prospect of them fighting. Geez I'm so immature... Oh well.

Maybe I should leave you- Harry barks. You stay here, he turns back to Natalie and I take a sip of champagne.

Harry-Bear we were all so excited about having it at The Manor - Mummy, Daddy, Lindsay, Alex, Nana, _me_ - everyone! she pouts.

Is she seriously pulling the Pity Me So I Can Get My Way' face? Oh God she is.

Harry looks at her, his frustrated frown turning into a loving smile, All right, we'll have it at The Manor.

She smiles and kisses him, I stare at them avidly. They look back at me. Did he- Was she- Oh my God! I can't believe he just gave in and agreed to that! What the hell, that's ridiculous!

Harry snaps me out of my thoughts.

Oh right, so you'll have the reception there too? I ask.

Natalie says yes' before Harry can even open his mouth. I wait to see if he'll step up and argue at all. He doesn't. So we move on.

I begin but am cut off by the bitch.

Can we pick the dresses and everything first? she asks, smiling eagerly.

I return the smile bitterly and say, If you want to, but I was thinking we should-I want to, she tilts her head and her eyes flicker violently. Woah.

All right, I nod. Sounds good.Can we go tomorrow! she straightens up even more.

NO BITCH, WE CAN'T!

Well actually I have work tomorrow-

She rolls her eyes, thinking I don't see it and says, You don't have to- she's cut off and jumps slightly letting out a little squeak. When do you get off work? she asks.

I reply, raising my eyebrow.

she smiles and her eyes are large with excitement. We'll go then and my driver will pick you up at your - flat - is it? she asks, her smile doesn't waver.

Yes bit- I stop myself. Yes, b-by George it's a flat, I smile brightly.

she says unsurely.

I'll give you directions tomorrow, Harry cuts in and she looks at him.

Great! Well I'm gonna go and call Lindsay so we can come up with some dress ideas! she stands up and so does Harry. Screw that, I'm not standing for her, the hell with manners! So I'll see you tomorrow? she asks.

See you tomorrow, I call and Harry guides her out of the room.

They don't know it, but I can hear every word they're saying from here.

she hisses. Why did you pinch my leg?Listen Nat - Natalie, I agreed to having the wedding at The Manor, Hermione's really important to me and I want her involved in this wedding-

She cuts him off, why the hell does she do that so much?

But Harry you won't even be there! Can't she help you pick out a suit or something?We talked about this, he says. You said you would be okay with her helping out.Yeah well, she pauses. That was before. . . .

There's silence, then, Before what?Nothing, forget it. I'll see you tomorrow, she kisses him. Love you.Good night, he replies and the door closes.

Between the time Harry walks back in the room and the time she left the flat altogether a million thoughts are whizzing through my head. He didn't say I love you' back, he pinched her? that's why she squeaked? Before what? She was okay with it BEFORE WHAT! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGH, FILTHY LITTLE-

I hear him say and plaster a smile to my face.

At first he doesn't say anything, but then, I have a surprise for you.

My ears perk up at his words and I smile stupidly, Yeah, I'll be right back, he leaves the room and comes back with his jacket on, carrying my coat. You ready? he asks.

I have no choice but to smile, shrug, and say, I get up and he helps me into my coat, then takes my arm.

Before long I'm experiencing that odd, pressure of Apparation and I keep my eyes shut tight. When we land I open my eyes and at first I knot my eyebrows. We're in a grimy, brick alleyway. Is this some kind of joke? Did Natalie command him to kill me in some back alley in a small, crappy, town outside of Dublin. Don't ask me why I chose Ireland, my imagination has a mind of its own sometimes.

I look around, and for the first time realize it's snowing, Harry, where are we?

He smiles and guides me out of the space and into a bustling village. And that's when my mouth drops open, we're in Diagon Alley.

I breathe. I feel the tears burn in the back of my eyes, it really has been too long since I've been here.

I just thought that with your nine year absence you'd want to come back and see it all, he smiles sheepishly.

Before I know it I'm throwing myself at him, my arms are around his neck and I'm taking in the amazing smell of Harry. He hugs me back a little unsurely, as if I shocked him by this gesture.

Thank you so much, I whisper.

Any time, he replies and I let go of him, realizing for the first time that there's a tear running down the corner of my eye. I quickly brush it away, It is good to be back.

He smiles at me, Should we have a look around then? he asks.

I nod and we walk down the slushy road, side by side, talking and joking like old times. The first shop we go into is a new, bright-colored candy shop with the name Kelly's Kandy'. (**Author's Note:** Just because I know Kelly's reading this!)

We step inside and the atmosphere is busy and warm, although it's a nice escape from the cold night air I can't ignore the claustrophobia that I've adapted over the past few years. But the big crowd isn't what's bothering me, it's the fact that they're all staring at the famous Harry Potter. So we grab a bag each of an assortment of Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, a Hot Chocolate Sweet Drop and then we leave.

There we sit on a cold iron bench outside of the shop, and for the first time I notice the music emitting from the store. It sounds like an old Muggle swing song but I can't tell. The soft melody drifts over the chatter of the store, it's upbeat and the singer's deep voice sounds happy, it makes me feel content; I totally forget about Natalie, I just sit here, sifting through the sweets, enjoying Harry's presence.

It's not long before we're joking and teasing each other like we used to, throwing the jelly beans at each other, guessing each flavor, choking on most of them, cracking jokes about things that will never cease to be funny, and most of all recalling all the good memories we shared together. Every once in awhile I'll remember he's engaged but it's not long before it slips from my mind and we're flirting again.

After a few minutes we fall silent and I'm thinking of something else to say. My eyes fall on an elderly woman in front of us who's looking at an assortment of dried flowers; She's hunched over, her white hair is slightly covered with a old scarf and she's bundled up in woolen coats. She's mumbling to herself, her wrinkled chin quivering as she talks. She picks up a crinkled, old rose that's head is hanging limp, she looks at it and throws it onto the snowy ground. The man who owns the stand starts yelling at her.

She's wonderful, isn't she? Harry's voice breaks through and I look at him as if he has twenty heads. Was he talking about the old woman?

I have to ask and I look at him.

He's sitting up, his hands behind his head, and he's looking straight across the road with a hazy, distant look in his eyes, he breathes with a smile.

And I feel a stab at my heart. I knew all this was too good to be true. I don't say anything. I mean what am I supposed to say? No she's a rich bitch with an attitude to boot, I hate her, and the fact that she's your fiancée tends to fan the flames of hatred!

No that's okay.

He sighs happily, She's amazing, beautiful, smart-

I hold back my laughter but it emits from my lips as a chuckle of a sarcasm. He looks at me, resting his elbows on his knees like I am, the smile is still on his face.

he asks humorously.

I can't help but say. Harry, she bought onion dip, chocolate syrup and sardines for no apparent reason.

He laughs and I can tell he's recalling the events of tonight, his smile doesn't falter and I can tell he thinks it was adorable or some bullshit like that.

Oh that, he says. You can't blame her for the effort right? he asks.

No, of course not, I reply, pushing the cold sarcasm from my voice.

He sighs yet again and shakes his head, I can't believe I'm going to be marrying her, I feel so lucky.

Every single word that issues from his mouth is chipping at my heart. How can he sit here and talk like this? Doesn't he have a clue? Can't he be a little sensitive? Doesn't he care, doesn't he know? No. He doesn't, and he can't, because he's happy with her.

It's such a equal relationship you know? I can't remember the last time I've felt like this.

On second thought, it can't hurt to TRY to get him to hate her.

I begin. Don't you think you maybe rushed into this a little?What do you mean? he asks.

I mean, you said you haven't known her that long-I know Hermione, but does it matter with love like this? he questions, staring into my eyes.

I blink away the tears, No I guess it doesn't.

I guess I couldn't hide my sadness because Harry asks, What's wrong? I answer quickly.

He looks at me and for the first time I realize how close we actually are, Are you sure? he asks and I can feel his breath against my lips.

I nod.

He smiles. Our noses are inches apart, this can't be good - I need a distraction. Something to break this trance, somebody trip, anybody break a window, throw something at his face, anything! And there it is, just as I had asked for it, a blinding white flash in my eyes and a scamper of feet. I blink several times and look around, there's little sparks dancing in front of my eyes. I continue blinking.

Must have been a reporter, Harry says and I notice he's moved away. Sorry about that.

I feel slightly disappointed yet kind of relieved. My heart feels heavy and I just want to get away. As if reading my mind he asks, Ready to go home?

I nod again and we leave.

On my way home from his flat I can't help but feel depressed and weary, the tears are inevitable as I drive home and I let them fall. No one's here to see me or ask questions so I let them fall. I realize my vision's getting blurry and I need to stop driving. I don't want to pull over on the side of the road this late and for some reason I don't want to go home. At a red light I wipe my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt and sort through my options. Mum and Dad's? No, they'll think I'm in money trouble or being chased by a crazed boyfriend or something. Robbie! Shit, no Robbie, he's on a date with that flirty, blonde guy from Soho.

Ron.

I hurry to his house and pull up in front, calling him before I ring the doorbell because I can't forget he's married to Luna and I don't want to intrude. He answers quickly and monotonously.

I sob.

he sounds startled and shaken. What's wrong?

I shake my head and breathe through my teeth, I can't-Where are you? he asks.

I sniff, In front of your house.Come inside, Luna's on an assignment and won't be back until tomorrow so you can cry all you want, he jokes.

I say.

See you in a few, he says and I hang up.

He's waiting at the door by the time I reach the walkway. His arms are folded over his chest and he's standing behind the screen door, a happy-looking black-lab is waiting next to him. The whole scene makes me feel even more depressed and I sob.

The second I enter the house I throw me arms around him and cry uncontrollably. I feel like I'm falling apart, what else can I do? I swear I'm about to collapse, or faint, or pass out, or something! I need my best friend right now.

Ron, I don't know what to do anymore, I sob. He talks about her like - And- I don't know, I love him so much.

He listens to me whine and cry for about an hour or so before I go back to my flat.

I think I'm growing more and more pathetic as they days drag on.

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked it! Next chapter's coming soon, reviews are appreciated!


	6. Dating a Gay Thespian?

**Chapter Six  
Dating A Gay Thespian?**

Author's Note: Thank you all sooooo much for the reviews! They make my day! Hope you like this chapter! Kinda short, but I tried!****

The next day work seems to end way too soon. I had explained everything that had happened to Robbie and he was extremely sympathetic and apologized for his absence. I told him how I thought I was better off going to Ron because I had felt we had lost that bond of friendship over the past few years, and having him just listen to me babble for an hour made me realize he was still my best friend.

After work I drop my stuff off at home and drive to Harry's flat. I park in the Visitors' spot and wait on a cold, metal bench in front of the building. I hug my coat closer to me and my teeth chatter. So typical of her to be late, and she has a bloody driver! I fish through my pocket and grab a sweet that's wrapped up in crinkly paper, it's the Hot Chocolate Sweet Drop I bought yesterday with Harry. I swallow as my throat constricts, thinking back to last night. I blink away the tears and unwrap the chocolate, popping it in my mouth. I instantly feel as if I'm drinking a mug of hot chocolate and I sit back on the bench, watching the park across the street.

The minutes tick away Natalie still isn't here. I feel stupid and lame sitting in the cold like this. I wouldn't be surprised if she just didn't come, leaving me alone like this and then Harry finds out and she makes up some ridiculous excuse and he's all Oh of course Nat, it's okay, we have an equal relationship. Who cares if you left poor, innocent Hermione out in the bitter cold? BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!' Equal relationship my-

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

-foot.

Hermione, pet! she trills. Come, come, we have so much to do!

I look up and she's sticking her head out of the window, big smile on her face. Bitch. I get up and walk across the sidewalk, her driver's about to get out and open the door for me but she says, No, don't bother.

I roll my eyes and slide in next to her. The whole car is filled with this cheap, strong flowery scent that I can only guess is Natalie's perfume. I feel like I'm going to gag, choke, suffocate, or cry. I resist all four.

We're driving along the road now and there's an irritating silence reverberating between us. I get the feeling we're both thinking the same thing but can't verbalize anything. So I look out the window and try to calm down. I can't believe I'm helping the woman who's taking MY HARRY away from to pick a wedding dress to get married to MY HARRY. Maybe I could turn it around and convince her to buy some really crappy tie-dye dress or something.

My thoughts slip back to yesterday and the conversation between Harry and Natalie. The words are playing back in my head, over and over and I analyze every bit of it.

_Listen Nat - Natalie, I agreed to having the wedding at The Manor, Hermione's really important to me and I want her involved in this wedding-But Harry you won't even be there! Can't she help you pick out a suit or something?We talked about this. You said you would be okay with her helping out.Yeah well. . . . That was before. . . .Before what?Nothing, forget it. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you.Good night._

Before what! That question won't go away. I even had a nightmare about that night. Natalie was a part of some secret underground Harry Potter cult and they all had a plan to kill The Hated Hermione Granger'. And she was okay with me helping out before the cult had made those plans. Scary shit. But seriously, before what? Before she realized she shouldn't be marrying him! And WHY didn't he say love you' back? Huh? What was that!

Everyone's meeting us at Lamarque's, she says out of no where and I look at her.

Everyone? There's more!

Oh, okay, I reply.

Lamarque's a friend of Mummy's so he'll get me the perfect dress! she squeals.

I smile, How lucky.Isn't it? she tilts her head and smiles.

I wince and look ahead. Next she's taking out a cigarette from her bag and lighting it up, I try to not cough my lungs out but I can't help it. Of course, she's indifferent to it all. I notice we've arrived in some swanky part of London and it's not long before the car pulls up in front of a large, posh building. The driver opens the door of us and we get out, looking up. I follow Natalie into the building and across a marble, and purple carpeted lobby. The lady at the desk looks at us, expecting for us to come over and sign in or something but Natalie doesn't even acknowledge her, I shrug apologetically at the woman and she nods with a grateful smile.

We cross the lobby and she presses the Up' button for the lift, I shudder.

Um, Natalie, do we_ have_ to take the lift? I ask.

She looks at me as if I'm the plague, Did you want to take the 50 floors? she asks, raising an eyebrow.

I bite my lip, and don't answer.

She laughs, That's what I thought.

The doors slide open and a few important looking people come out, Natalie ignores them and flounces into the lift, I follow timidly. She presses another button and it's not long we lurch upward. I feel sick already. I hate lifts, I feel so trapped inside them. Oh great now she's talking.

So, you went to Hogwarts with Harry? she asks, making conversation.

I answer. Did you go to a magical school? she answers, looking at her nails. I was tutored.

Of course you were.

Oh that's- er - Cool.

She just looks at me and nods.

After a few more seconds she says, You're very good friends with Harry? Ever since you were thirteen right?

I smile, Uh eleven actually, yeah. she says bitterly. I remember reading an article in Witch Weekly about you two, did you two ever-Oh no, I say quickly. We were never together or anything.

She folds her arms but keeps her plastic smile, I nod. Harry did tell me about he had a thing for you before you. . . . _Ran away._

Ok FIRST of all it was a thing' he was, and I quote Madly, and deeply' in love with me. And not that it isn't bad enough when people talk about me running away' but when it comes out of her mouth it's like acid.

Oh that, yeah, over now.So you don't have any feelings for him now, right?

OH. MY. GOD.

I can't breathe, there's sweat beading on my scalp. I know the walls are moving closer together, why is it so hot in here.

I laugh, Of course I don't have any feelings for him, I say. Why would I? He's getting married to you! I laugh again.

She shrugs and thankfully, before she can say anything else, the doors slide open.

We walk across a sparkling marble floor, past another receptionist and through some glass doors. I don't question anything, just follow Natalie's quick, echoey footsteps. We come to another door and she opens it, walking inside, I trot behind. . . . The site before me is inevitable.

There's three woman in the room, a woman with short blonde hair and a pink, skirt and suit, she holding a small, shaking terrier under her arm that begins yipping at me. Another woman has long blonde hair like Natalie, except her's is waved to perfection. The last woman is much older, with short blonde hair and a face that looks pulled-back and pinched. Geez. What a sight for sore-eyes.

Mummy! Nana! Lindsay! she squeals, hugging each of them. Where's Lamarque? she asks, looking around.

Oh he's in the back getting some dresses he thought would look _fabulous_ on you! Lindsay (I'm assuming) says.

The room has huge windows that look over the city, but they had a large screens over them so no one can see in. There's a few, overstuffed couches and armchairs. I notice a small platform in the end of the room, in front of a display of mirrors. There are two large doors on the opposite side of the room, and a large screen for changing near the mirrors.

Mummy, Lindsay, Nana, this is Hermione, Harry's _friend_. The one I told you about, she says.

They all share looks of something unbeknownst to me and they all shake my hand reluctantly. Once the introduction's over with the door on the other side of the room are pushed open and there's a large man standing there. He has dark hair that connects to a trim beard and mustache. His eyebrows are high as if he's raising them on purpose, on second thought, maybe he is. This must be Lamarque.'

He stomps into the room in a very pompous way, he looks around and I can see Natalie hold her breath. Apparently they think he's important for some reason?

He walks up to us and stops at Natalie's mother, Good to see you Grace, he says with a distinct accent of some place I don't recall. They join hands and he kisses both of her cheeks and does the same with everyone else.

Then he comes to me.

And who are you? he asks, looking down his large nose at me.

Hermione Granger, I say defiantly.

'ave ve met before? he straightens up. You must know who I am anyvay.

I look at him, taking in every feature, Yeez, Gustave Lamarque, famous clothing designer, he moves his hand in a flourish and I blink.

Oh, of course, I reply.

I came all the vay from France to help with the Price vedding and I'm sure Natalie's drezz vill be ze best I ave ever created!

The women sigh and I ask, You're from France?

He looks at me as if I'm a bug, No, I am from Latvia. I _live_ in France, he shakes his head and moves toward Natalie. My little chicken, you vill ave the most amazing drezzes for you vedding! Don't choo vorry, he claps his large hands together. Let uz begin!

And so the day drags on, measuring and pinning and trying on and so on. I watch the whole thing in fatigue, recalling my day dismally. I had to deal with a screaming ten year old and an old woman who thought it was World War I and kept lunging at Robbie as if he were a Austrian spy; And of course during the glorious hours of work Robbie kept constantly nagging me to get a picture of Harry and Ron so he could See how fit these blokes really were'. Which helped my attention span VERY little for I was already having trouble staying off the topic of Harry.

No matter what I was doing, who I was talking to; No matter how distracted or busy I was his face would spring to my mind and my heart would ache. My sweet Harry, I could be the one trying on silky dresses for him and sighing his name, only if I hadn't been such a coward. I couldn't help feeling like I wanted to cry in front of him at the end of almost everyday, just because I felt like everything was such a mess.

And what the hell was that in the lift!_ So you don't have any feelings for him now, right?_ OH MY GOD! She couldn't possibly know. That's not physically possible. No, I'm just being paranoid. She was joking in a sick, twisted way. ARRRRRRRRRGH I feel like spitting in her face or screaming in her ear or something, ANYTHING!

Natalie and Lindsay are looking at Bride's Maid Dresses and seeing which one would look fabulous' with any of the fifty dresses Natalie's narrowed it down to. I really think I was intoxicated when I said I'd help pick out dresses today, seriously how stupid am I? Maybe I could get out of this somehow, leave, and go hang out with Robbie or something. Karma seems to be on my side this week because my mobile phone starts to ring, I smile sheepishly at them as they look and answer, 

They begin to ignore me as Robbie's reassuring voice fills my head, Hey Miss-I-Like-To-Steal-Boyfriends!How's it going Mr. I-Wish-I-Had-And-Was-A-Boyfriend?

He laughs, Good. Are you still helping Cruella pick out her dress?

I smile for the first time today, I lower my voice, I'm just sitting here.Say you need to help your friend get his cat out of a tree, he says.

I whisper. I'm not gonna say that.Fine, say you're friend Miranda Ferrara is having a crisis and you need to leave and help her.Hey! It'll get you out of there! I want you to say it word for word, we'll milk it, he says.

Tell them now!

Then he begins wailing into the phone and I have to hold it away from my ear.

It's okay, Miranda, it'll be fine, I say loudly into the receiver.

Me boyfriendo es crazio! he says in a high pitched voice.

I contain my laughter as everyone in the room looks at me.

Is everything all right, Hermione? Natalie asks sourly.

I smile, No I'm afraid my good friend Miranda Ferrara is having a bit of a crisis, I should go help her. Besides it seems to you have enough help to get you through five weddings, preferably not Harry's.

Si, mucho problemo! Robbie shrieks.

What the hell?

All right if you say so, Natalie says.

It was nice meeting all of you, good luck! and I run from the room and into the lift (reluctantly) with the mobile phone clutched in my hand. Robbie that was the worst Spanish accent I've ever heard.I'm a gay Brit, what do you want? he questions.

I laugh, Good point.Hey I'm in a greasy food-mood! he declares.

I laugh again.

We're going to diner and getting some greasy food whether you like it or not! he says.

Okay, if you say so, I reply. I need to get my car at Harry's flat though-No I'll pick you up there we'll get your car later, he tells me.

I agree, tell him the address, and he's there in a barely any time.

After stopping at the diner, picking up some greasy' french fries and sodas and we stop at Robbie's house, drop off his car, and walk around London like we usually do. We eat the fries out of the bag and sip the colas as we go, talking about random things. I try to keep my thoughts off Harry as best I can but it's nearly impossible since Robbie's practically obsessed with my love-life.

So, Harry-Robbie! Do we have to talk about him? I plead.

he replies. How's everything going? he asks.

I groan, buying time by sipping the soda, I don't know. He's infatuated with her! It's disgusting.

He laughs, swallows a french fry and stays silent for a second, then, Why don't you try and make him jealous?

I think about this, No, I couldn't do that. If he's really happy with Natalie he won't care what I'm doing.You said you two almost snogged-Robbie, I would hardly call it that! Our faces were close that's all, I argue.

he commands. From a male's perspective I'm telling you, make him jealous and he'll come crawling back on all fours, pleading for your love on his knees.

I almost cry because that sounds so nice.

Trust me, it's from a male's perspective.Robbie, you're gay.

His face falls, Oh yeah. Shut up! It doesn't matter! 

I shake my head.

Get him jealous!No, I refuse.

He continues to argue, But Hermione-No, I will NOT attempt to make him jealous!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Robbie and I took a cab to Harry's flat to get my car, from there I'd drop him off at his flat. So as we walk across the parking lot, laughing and talking we hardly notice Harry and Natalie walking out from the building.

We get to my car and I fumble for my keys.

I'm so shocked I drop the keys onto the pavement and quickly scrambling to retrieve them. I look up, and there they are, hurrying over to us, all smiles. Nat told me you had to rush out because of a crisis?'

Oh yes, I smile brightly, sensing Robbie examine both of them. My friend Miranda, having some boyfriend problems and I didn't want to leave her to deal with it alone, I lie.

Natalie looks at Robbie, And this is your friend, Miranda? she asks, pointing to him.

I laugh automatically, Him? No, you see Miranda fled from the country before I could get to her house and I couldn't very well follow her on a plane and everything! I look around anxiously. She's staying with her sister.Where'd she flee' to? Natalie asks and I want to bash her head in.

You know what? I didn't get a chance to ask her, I laugh again.

Natalie replies.

I look at Harry and he raises an eyebrow at me, nobody else notices though. He knows the truth but I know he won't blow my cover.

I hope everything goes well, he says and I almost melt, he's playing along!

I smile gratefully, 

We share a knowing glance and he says, No problem.And who are you? Natalie interrupts, looking at Robbie.

Oh right, sorry. This is Robbie my-

Holy shit who just said that! OH MY GOD I'VE GONE COMPLETELY MAD!

Harry echoes and I'm almost compelled to ask him if he heard it too but then I realize he and Robbie are shaking hands and- OH MY LORD.

Yes Robert Bradley, Hermione's boyfriend, and for a second he sounds straight.

How come you never told us you had a boyfriend? Natalie asks in a chipper way as Harry stares, wide-eyed at Robbie, his mouth agape.

That's cause I just found out, I say through clenched teeth.

she questions.

I laugh, I didn't want to bother you guys while you're preparing for you wedding, I say almost acidly.

Oh how sweet, Natalie coos and looks at Harry who hasn't blinked. 

He shakes his head, R-Right sweet.Yeah that's me, sweet, anyway we should go, it was nice seeing you too.Nice meeting you! Robbie says and we get in the car.

They walk away and we drive out of the parking lot.

I'm instantly furious, How could you do that! I told you I wasn't going to make him jealous!Yeah, you never said anything about me making you make him jealous, he says examining his nails.

ROBERT BRADLEY!What? Didn't you see his face? That was disbelief! he says with a smile.

That's because he knows I'm dating a gay thespian!Daaaaa-mn girl he's fine! Do they make them all like that in the magical world? he asks.

I groan, Robbie you aren't making his easy.Look if worst comes to worst we'll break up, he says nonchalantly.

Is this some sort of sick game to you? I question.

He smiles, I've always wanted to play the role of straight boyfriend, he sighs.

I shake my head, this is truly hopeless.  
**  
Author's Note: **I know there was a whole lot of Robbie in this chapter but I've been neglecting him and I felt bad, haha. Anyway, hope you liked it, next chapter, EVERYTHING'S gonna go crazy like woah! Strap on those seat belts folks! and of course, please review!


	7. Hurricane Hermione

**Chapter Seven  
Hurricane Hermione**

Author's Note: Thank you sooooo much for the reviews! And thank you KELLY for unknowingly helping me to decide on the end of this chapter. Haha. Hope you guys like it!

The weekend seemed to move farther and farther away as the week came to close, but finally it was here and I'm more than grateful. All of today was spent doing paper work and catching up on stuff that I had missed while helping Harry and What's-Her-Name with their wedding plans. It was early evening when Ron called me from his mobile. He sounded like he was distracted and said he wanted to talk to me, I asked him to come over and he said he'd be there soon.

The door bell rang and I answered it, Ron walked past me quickly. I took his coat and hung it up, walking with him to the living room. We sat down and he looked at me curiously.

What is it? I asked.

He stared at me, I was with Harry today.Hermione, he's still in love with you! he says.

I shake my head, That's not funny Ron.

He laughs disbelievingly, I'm not trying to be funny.Did he tell you he loved me? I ask.

Well, no but he didn't have to - Why don't you just watch it? he pulled out his wand and says a spell I can't remember. A ghostly, screen of static unfurls from the tip of the wand and hovers in front of us. It's the size of a television screen and there's only static showing up. Ron clears is throat and squints at the screen, it's not long before a picture of the two show up. They're walking from the Weasley's back field to a battered old shed with worn out bags slung over their shoulders.

They're laughing and talking about something but soon fall silent.

As they continued to trek up the hill to the shed Ron looked like he wanted to say something, but was struggling with the words.

Then, So how are things with you and Natalie? he replied quickly. How are all those wedding plans?

He sighed, Good, a lot easier because Hermione's helping.Oh yeah, he replied. You guys are getting married at Hogwarts right? Harry sighed. No, we're having it at The Manor, Natalie's house.

Ron stares at him, You caved! he said as if he was astonished.

I did not!You did too!Did not! And what if I did? It is her wedding too.

Ron shrugged, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. He was about to open his mouth and say something but Harry cut him off, Did you know Hermione has a boyfriend? he sounded slightly exasperated.

Uh - No, I guess I didn't hear about that, he looked at Harry unsurely.

I knew you had made something up, current Ron said but I continued to watch the screen.

Yeah she does, I can't believe she didn't tell us! he shook his head as they came to the shed.

Ron stared at Harry, Why does it bother you so much? She was probably just preoccupied with _your_ wedding plans.

Harry suddenly looked shaken, Oh you're probably right. . . . And I'm NOT bothered by it, why would I be?Because you still love her? Ron ventured, opening the chipped door.

Harry looked as if he had been slapped in the face, Why would you say that?

Ron shrugged, It was just a question.Of course I don't love her anymore, have you gone mad? I love Natalie, they threw the bags into the shed and closed the door, setting off for the house.

Just wondering, Ron shook his head again.

Then there was a tense silence between them, after a few seconds of walking Ron spoke up.

Hey, mate, don't you think you're rushing into this a bit? I mean you've only-Why does everyone think I'm rushing into this! he barked. Does it matter how long I've known her if I really love her?

Ron stared at him, How can you love her if you've only known her for such a short time? How can you love her after you felt so deeply for Hermione?

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and Ron followed suit.

I thought everyone would be happy that I was over her, why are you turning me against Natalie all of a sudden?Just answer the question Harry, how can you love her after you felt so deeply for Hermione? he asked again.

Harry shook his head, I don- I just do, okay Ron? he sounded extremely agitated. Can we just drop the subject?

Ron shrugged and they fell silent.

The screen fell to static again and it was soon sucked into Ron's wand, he looked at me and I just stared with my mouth slightly open.

Did you see that! Ron nearly shouts.

I jump slightly and look at him, See what? he points to the place where the screen had been. Did you hear him? Did you see how pissed off he was because you had a Ron, I'm sure he was just mad because I hadn't told him, I shake my head.

As much as I want to believe it I don't want to get my hopes up.

He stares at me, Have you gone completely daft over the past nine years! he's shouting now. He still loves you! He just can't bloody see it, the prat.

I laugh at this, if he did love me he wouldn't even know how I felt. . . . Considering the fact that he's getting married and I have a gay boyfriend... How ludicrous is my life?

No he doesn't Ron, if he loved me he wouldn't be marrying-I told you! He's using her as a band-aid. He doesn't _want_ to be in love with you because you tore his heart out once... You have to tell him.Ron you're the one whose gone completely daft!

Ron looks at me, 

I laugh, Suppose he's happy with her and this new life? I'd just be mucking it up if I told him that, then I'd need the Witness Protection Program or something! I cry.

It's a risk you'd have to take Hermione, he looks at me sympathetically.

I sigh, slowly shaking my head, I don't know Ron.

He continues to look at me, Why don't you sleep on it? he suggests, heading for the entrance hall, grabbing his coat and opening the door. Hermione, don't let him make the biggest mistake of his life.

Then he gives my shoulder a squeeze and leaves.

------------------------------------------------------------------

It's almost three in the morning and I've been trying to get to sleep for nearly two and a half hours. Ron's words are reverberating through my head. What if Harry is making the biggest mistake of his life? I'm not saying that he should drop her for me (although that would be good) I just think in general she would ruin his life; I mean she's demanding and controlling and she doesn't let him have a say in anything. He can't live like that, if she keeps doing that it could all build up and he could lose his temper one day. After all he's been through she's not very consoling.

The minutes are ticking away and I just want to scream, I can't stop thinking about him. He doesn't want me, he wants that good-for-nothing Natalie. He doesn't want to hold me like he holds her, or kiss me like he kisses her, or talk with me like he talks with her, or love me like he loves her. He doesn't want me and it hurts.

------------------------------------------------------------------

I stayed up for several hours last night, tossing and turning, thinking about him. At one point I cried silently, not a sob escaped my lips but the tears poured down my cheeks and onto the goose-down pillow. I fell asleep like that some time in the middle of the night and woke up in the early afternoon. I got ready and didn't bother with breakfast. I told Harry and Natalie that I'd help them pick out place settings or some crap like that.

I arrive at Harry's flat and the sun is bright and blinding, as far as I can tell it's giving off no heat but it doesn't make much of a difference. Natalie isn't there yet and Harry tells me she's gone to bring some photos of The Manor so we can work out where the reception is going to be and everything.

He doesn't seem any different from the last time I saw him, maybe there's a hint of agitation in his eyes but I might be imagining it. He's not upset or staring at me lovingly. He's just Harry.

Maybe Ron was exaggerating.

I've only been here for five minutes when Natalie arrives, she's chipper and smiling as she places the large envelope of photos on the table. We instantly begin looking through them and I see the HUGE home Natalie grew up in. It's a large gray stone mansion overlooking a bay, there's vast green laws and turrets, towers, and old paned windows. It's so beautiful, yet so damn nauseating.

I hear a flutter in the living room and Harry and I look up, Natalie's still explaining the current photo of the dining room. When she realizes we aren't listening she looks up as well. I hear the familiar call of Hedwig and Harry says, That must be the post.

He moves to get up but Natalie stops him, I'll get it, and she leaves the room.

My phone starts ringing and I answer it, it's Ron.

he sounds worried and scared. There's something you need to see. it's Natalie's high pitched scream that emits from the other room.

Harry stands up quickly, knocking his chair backward, he sounds worried as well.

Ron, I'll call you back, I say quickly.

But Hermi- but I've already hung up.

Natalie stomps into the room with a copy of the Daily Prophet in her hand, she's livid and her eyes are blazing. She stops in the door way and holds the paper up for us to read the front page. And in big, bold print it says: **Hurricane Hermione Strikes Again: Home wrecker Granger Can't Let Potter Go!**

Natalie is staring at us, her eyes wide. Under the headline there are two pictures: one still of our faces centimeters apart, and the other of us hugging by the alleyway and joking around the village. My face contorts and she is darting her eyes from me to Harry.

she demands.

She laughs icily, Don't you _Nat_ me! she points at me. I knew you were hooking up with that whore!

My mouth falls open, did she just- How could she- What a cow.

Harry barks, whipping the paper out of her hand and tossing it onto the table in front of me. Come here, he says guiding her out of the room. I grab the Daily Prophet and look at the article.

**Hurricane Hermione Strikes Again:  
Home wrecker Granger Can't Let Potter Go!**  
**Written By: Lena Martin**

It's been years since we've seen her name in the headlines but she's back! Hermione Granger, is toying with Harry Potter's heart once again! This time it's even worse because as you know, The-Boy-Who-Lived is getting married to Ministry Secretary, Natalie Price. Apparently Miss Granger can't help but tease him for she's done it several times in the past. Hermione and Harry were seen keeping quite close as they traveled through Diagon Alley earlier this week. It's clear that the little brainy bookworm has grown up quite a bit since Hogwarts and it seems Mr. Potter is still very intrigued by her. Here at the_ Prophet_, we're just upset to hear that Miss Granger can't quit it even when her subject is clearly in love with his beautiful fiancée, Miss Price. We send our deepest sympathy to her and hope Hurricane Granger will calm down sooner rather than later.  
See more on page 7.

I stare at the article in awe. There's a cold feeling creeping over me and I slowly put the paper onto the table, rubbing my arms. This isn't good, this is very bad. What am I going to do? What have I done? Harry's going to have to take so much crap for this.

I can't think straight.

Harry's angry voice punctures through my thoughts.

Natalie! Nothing happened!

She laughs, Don't even try to play that card with me! I know you two still have feelings for each other!

There's silence for a second or two.

Then Harry says, No we don't! That's ridiculous!Is it, Harry? she questions.

Yes it is, his voice wavers.

There's silence again.

Then why was she hugging you? Why did it look like you two were about to kiss? she questions.

Harry laughs wryly, I took her to see Diagon Alley again, it's been nine years, it was a little emotional... Besides I hug Ron for crying out loud!Not like that! she screeches. And why were you two so close?We weren't, he replies, even though we really were. They must of changed the photo magically just to make a good article. He pauses. Hermione has a boyfriend anyway, he answers and his throat sounds tight.

Natalie laughs, 

Yet another silence, I feel sick.

Nat you have to believe me.

She replies with a groan, I need a cigarette, I'll be back.

There's not kiss, no I love you, she just stalks through the kitchen past me and out the door. Harry walks up to the door way and leans against the frame, his hands digging into his pockets.

I feel claustrophobic and I stare at him. I need to say something, I need to find my voice.

I croak, swallowing. Harry I'm so sorry.

He looks up at me, recognition and sympathy clear on his face, For what? he asks gravely.

For that, I look at the Prophet, then back at him. Natalie's mad, I didn't mean- he says quickly. I don't care about that, he waves it off. It'll be her fault if she actually believes it.

I swallow, my throat is tight and dry.

Besides if anyone should be sorry it's me, they're playing up the whole whore act and it's not fair to you, he shakes his head. I'm so sorry Hermione, this is really my fault, he moves closer to me.

I shake my head, No, I'm detached from the magical world, it doesn't bother me. It's you and Natalie I'm worried about

And I really am.

He waves it off as well, If she loves me she'll get over it.

I almost laugh.

There's a short silence and then he says, Hurricane Hermione? They could have thought of a better cause of natural disasters, but I suppose the alliteration looked better. Miss Lena Martin must have gotten paid extra for that one.

I laugh, feeling slightly better.

We fall silent again, I stare at him but he's looking at the kitchen tile.

He looks up and our eyes lock, You sure you're going to be okay? he asks.

I nod, I'll be fine, thanks.

We fall silent again and the minutes tick away, finally Natalie comes back taking deep drags from her cigarette, she's tapping her foot impatiently and stares at Harry, expecting him to say something, 

I find some good old Gryffindor courage and say, Natalie it wasn't anything, I promise. Harry and I are just friends, he has you and I have - Robbie, I almost laugh. I just hugged him because I was being dramatic and emotional because I hadn't seen Diagon Alley in so long.

She stares at me, holding the cigarette between her middle and index finger. The paper is burning slowly and the smoke is curling around the kitchen. I feel even more sick.

And I can assure you Harry and I weren't sitting that close.

Every word that comes out of my mouth is etching away at my heart. As the paper singes off of her cigarette my heart feels as if it's fading away at four times the speed. I look from Natalie to Harry, he looks hopeful and scared. He really does love her... I can't break them up, it would hurt him too much.

She looks at both of us, trying to see behind the masks also known as our faces.

I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to cause this much trouble.

She looks from me to him and takes another drag of the cigarette, blowing it out in little plumes of ashy smoke. She looks at me suspiciously.

Nat, please believe me, Harry says.

She looks at him, takes one last drag, squashes the cigarette in a bowl of left over cereal. Her frown melts and she says, Of course I believe you Harry-Bear! and she latches herself onto him, giving him a quick kiss. Every motion, every gesture is tearing me up inside but my bright smile doesn't falter, not once. My eyes are swimming in misery but my smile is one of relief and happiness for the two people in front of me.

They break apart but they continue to look at each other.

I think I've caused enough trouble for one day, I'll leave you two alone.

And I dash out of the flat before anyone can object.

And as I leave the building I realize, she never apologized for calling me a whore.  
------------------------------------------------------------------

It's the morning after that stupid article came out and when I got home I instantly unplugged my phone. When I looked at the machine I had nearly twenty messages from random people and I didn't even want to hear from Ron or Robbie. Now I'm walking out of the lift and down the hallway towards the front door of my building. I don't have work so I might as well take a walk or do some shopping to get my mind off things.

I walk to my car and get inside, looking at myself in the mirror. I look like shit. My eyes are bloodshot and my hair just won't stay tame. I pull out of the parking lot, and down the road. Where do I want to go shopping? What would make me feel better? Books. Flourish and Blotts. I know it would be catastrophic for me to even set foot in a wizarding village, considering the circumstances, but the whole nostalgia of any magical book would make me feel better.

So I twist my hair into a messy bun, grab a newsboy cap from the back of my car and place it on my head. . . . Maybe no one will notice me.

In less then fifteen minutes I'm walking around Diagon Alley and so far no one's bothered or paid any attention to me. . . . I'm grateful. I quickly hurry into Flourish and Blotts, grab the first book I see and pay for it, leaving quickly.

Luckily the village is crowded and throngs of people are milling about. I hurry past them all and around little children, hoping to get out of Diagon Alley as soon as possible, I'm starting like people are recognizing me and actually as if someone's following me. So I pick up the pace and duck around crowds and away from chattering witches.

All of a sudden I hear someone shout my name and I turn around, someone knocks off my cap and I turn around again, my bun is so loose it falls out. Oh shit.

At first nothing happens, then the person who calls my name comes up to me and shouts, It's the woman who ruined Harry Potter's marriage!

I whip around and notice people are beginning to stare, oh God, this can't be happening.

Hermione Granger? That brat who stole Harry away from his fiancée?What a whore. a camera flash goes off and I blink several times.

They begin firing questions at me and I feel sick, Do you love Harry Potter because he's the Boy-Who-Lived?Do you love him at all! someone shouts and the crowd laughs.

I try to get away but somehow they've cornered me into the side of a shop. I feel dizzy and sick, like a caged animal. The claustrophobia is kicking in and my head is swimming, I can't think straight. Their questions are like tiny knives being thrown at me and it hurts. I feel like the space is closing in on me and I can't breathe.

Do you just want to have Mr. Potter to yourself? Or you a home wrecker!

I stare at them all blankly, I feel numb, I try to get away furiously but no one will let me through. I don't have enough strength to push past anyone, I'm in a panic. What am I supposed to do? I need to get out, I need to get away.

I cover my face, this is becoming too much.

I whisper.

Nobody falters.

LEAVE ME ALONE!

A hand closes around my arm and pulls me away from everyone and into a shop. I look up and my eyes meet those familiar green pools and I nearly collapse.

he asks. Are you okay?

I stare at him in awe. I can't believe I'm even about to say this, it's TERRIBLY cliché but he reminds me of a knight in shining armor... Uh, minus the armor. But he just rescued me from that crowd of crazed reporters. When I don't answer him he pulls me into the back room of the shop.

Dean works here, he says. I came to talk to him and I saw you outside.

Once we're in a cold, dark back room I throw my arms around his neck, holding back tears. There's such a mix of emotions I can't decide which one to focus on.

Harry I-What happened? he asks, not letting go of me. You just froze out there.I'm claustrophobic, I whisper. State of panic causes me to freeze up, I let go reluctantly and look at him. It's one of my many flaws.

He laughs, You don't have any flaws.

I smile at him and his face falls serious.

Are you all right? he asks.

Y-Yeah, I'm fine, my hands are shaking and I feel numb.

He takes my arm, You're shaking, he pulls up a small step ladder and lets me down. This is all my fault.No-No, it's not your fault, I reply, shaking my head stiffly.

He's about to say something but an oh too familiar voice echoes from the front of the story and I go paler than I already am.

Dean have you seen Harry?

It's Natalie, I'm seriously gonna puke.

It's Natalie, he says and his voice sounds hollow.

I look up at him, swallowing hard. This is it, his decision right now determines whether or not he could ever love me like everyone is telling me.

You should go, if she found us in here we'd both be in trouble, I say wryly.

He looks from the door to me and says, You're probably right.

I stare up at him.

Will you be all right? he asks.

I can't even think, he's just going to leave me here, shaking and near tears. He's going to leave me in the back room of some shop I've never been in with a swarm of reporters outside waiting like a bunch of vultures. He's just going to leave me here, leave me alone for her.

I nod numbly.

He smiles at me, Call me later.

I just stare at him and he pats my arm, leaving me there by myself. I want to go home so badly that I apparate to my flat and feel like collapsing. He left me there, he just left. I was weak and cornered and almost crying, and he just leaves me. Okay I get the fact that she matters more to him, he's made that quite clear, but to leave me there by myself especially when I was shaking because I was so upset. I nearly had a panic attack!

I call both Robbie and Ron and ask them to come over because I need motivation or something right now! They oblige and as I fall onto the couch, feeling emotionally drained and as if someone's slapped me in the face I can't help the silent tears that slip down my cheeks.

He doesn't love me. He doesn't even care about me. He loves her and there's nothing I can do about it. It's all slowly setting in and I'm just now realizing it. The tears spill on.

**Author's Note:** I know it's sad but it had to be done. Hope you liked it... Next chapter's coming soon! Please review!


	8. Revelations

**Chapter Eight  
Revelations  
**

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to update the chapter! I've had A LOT of school work to do, along with other stories... Sorry! Depending on the response I get from you guys I might take down this chapter after you all read it and rewrite it... I dunno though! Here it is! Hope you like it!

I'm laying on the couch, still waiting for Robbie and Ron. I feel sick and cold and I just want to curl up and hide. I pull a spare blanket that's lying on an armchair, up to my chin. There's a small hurt that's setting a sinking feeling in my chest and I can't even try to smile. He's going to marry Natalie, she wasn't a band-aid. Everything everyone said to me is a load of rubbish. My head is stuffy and it hurts, my eyes are swollen and itchy and I feel as if I might throw up.

The door bursts open and in struts Robbie, What happened? Why are you crying? Where is he? When did he run? Can I punch him!

I look up at him miserably and shake my head.

Aw cookie! he trills, coming over to the couch. he pushes my legs over and sits next to me. What happened?Oh Robbie I was so stupid-No, stop right there! he says, sticking his index finger out spaztically. I will not have the brilliant Hermione Granger calling herself stupid!

I sink into the couch more and let out a squeaky sob and at the same time my phone rings, Robbie answers it for me and I stare at him. Oh you're Brawn- Ron! Come on up. And he hangs up.

I stare at him.

Why did you just answer my phone? I ask.

It rang.

Of course.

I shake my head and stare at him, Only you Rob.

Ron comes in a few seconds later and sits on the coffee table in front of me.

What happened? he demands.

So I proceed to tell them all about Diagon Alley, about the hat and the cameras and reporters, I tell them about how Harry saved me then abandoned me and by the end of the story their mouths are hanging open.

Oh no he didn't! Robbie shakes his finger.

Harry? Harry did that? I nod. What's wrong with that arse?

I shake my head.

Ron looks as if he's in disbelief, Why would Harry do that?Because he loves Natalie, she comes first, I sigh.

Ron shakes his head, No, I know that's not true.Yeah really, why would he like that little bitch with her nasty split ended, fake blonde' hair! And her little glued on nails, Robbie looks at us and we stare at him. What? I've met her.The problem at hand is proving to Harry that he's in love Hermione-Oh just forget it Ron! I stand up, walking over to the window. He doesn't love me!

Robbie shakes his head, asking Ron, Is she being stupid because you're here?

Ron walks over to me, standing at the window as well, Hermione, you didn't see him that day, the day that I asked him if he still loved you, he pauses. He still loves you, I know he does, if I know anyone I know Harry. When he lies to me I just know, he was lying to me that day Hermione, he still has feelings for you.

I reluctantly look back up at him, a tear glides silently down my face, Ron, what don't you get? The part where he left me in the closet of a store I didn't even know in Diagon Alley with a million reports outside who hate me! Or the part where he's getting married to another woman?Actually I wasn't too clear on the part with the article, Robbie says from the couch, examining his nails.

I stare at him.

He looks up due to the silence and asks, Oh, was that a rhetorical question?

Ron looks at Robbie, You're gay aren't you?Thanks for noticing! Robbie replies, genuinely happy.

He walks over to the couch and asks, What do you think she should do about this?She should tell him.

Ron looks at me, She should.I should? I ask.

Robbie claps his hands, She agrees!No I don't! I say quickly.

He sighs dramatically, Hermione you have to! I demand. So I can have my heart broken again?

Ron looks as if he's thinking deeply. Maybe this whole little get together wasn't such a good idea, I think the three ring circus is giving me a headache. We have the gay, thespian in one ring, the all-of-a-sudden-philosophical Ronald Weasley in the other ring, and the teary eyed, bushy haired, loser. Well this is a drama series waiting to happen.

I think I would have been better off crying on the couch... By myself.

Ron says. Why do you think Harry doesn't love you?

I sigh, now we're going in circles!

If he loved me he would tell me, he wouldn't be marrying Natalie, and he wouldn't have left me in the blasted closet! I screech.

You love him don't you?

I stare at him, Are you daf-You love him don't you!Yes I love him! I love him like the day is long', I haven't loved anyone this much since... ever! I want to grow old with the man! I want everything Natalie could have with him and then some! What do you want me to say Ron!

There's silence.

Then, That was beautiful, Lifetime material, Robbie brushes away invisible tears.

You love him, Ron begins.

Come off it, we-You love him, and you won't tell him. What makes you think that he isn't in love with you but just too scared too tell you? Maybe he thinks you don't love him, after all you are going out with Queer Eye over here.

I stare at him, taking in his words. I shake my head, You don't leave the person you love in a closet at a time like that.Okay so his head was stuck up his-

**RING** -Pause- **RING** -Pause-

The ring is shrill and my headache worsens. I don't make any move toward the phone.  
**  
RING** -Pause- **RING** -Pause-

Are you gonna answer it? Robbie asks.

I shrug.

**RING** -Pause- **RING** -PAUSE-

Might as well let the machine get it.

**RING** -Pause- **RING** -Pause-

Ron looks at the caller I.D. and looks up, saying monotonously, It's Harry.

I lunge at the phone and hit the speaker phone button and say, slightly out of breath, 

The fact that he's even calling does NOT make up for the abandonment issues! But as I answer the phone this feeling of anger and resentment bubbles inside me. Even if he doesn't love me he didn't have to leave me there by myself. And maybe he doesn't love me, he still seemed mad that I was going out with Robbie, so I might as well use that against him.

Hermione? Did I interrupt something? he asks awkwardly.

Oh, no Robbie's just over.

Ron and Robbie both snicker silently.

he pauses. Should I call back later?No, no it's fine. there's silence. Hermione about today-What about today? I ask bitterly.

He pauses as if he knows what he's done wrong and has to come clean, I'm sorry that I just left like that.It's just Natalie-

I cut him off, Yeah Natalie- Harry we need to talk.About today?Uh-Okay shoot.No I mean in person. he replies. But what about Robbie.

I roll my eyes, Don't worry about him.Okay I'll pick you up then?Good, see you, and I hang up the phone.

**Author's Note:** I know it was short but it was just a filler chapter, hope you like it! Please review!


	9. Confessions

**Chapter Nine  
Confessions**

**Authorís Note:** Thank you all sooooo much for the reviews! They completely make my day! Hope you like this chapter! Please review!

We walk in that same park we walked in the first day he told me he was marrying Natalie. The sky is cloudy and the ground is damp with remnants of rain and I wouldnít think about walking on the grass for Iíd sink ankle deep in mucky water. The stone pathway has patches of water and droplets are clinging to the dead lamps. The sky would be a pale orange or pink if it wasnít for the menacing storm clouds over head.

The silence is threatening but Iím not going to break it. He can walk into this one, Iíve dealt with enough of his crap. Apparently he realizes the tension and the fact that Iím ticked off because when weíre in an abandoned part of the park he breaks the silence.

ìSo whatíd you want to talk about?î he asks, stopping to look at me.

Itís so hard to hate him when I love him so much.

I laugh acidly.

ìItís about today isnít it?î he asks, not sounding annoyed, not sounding scared.

I stare at him, ìAlong with other things.î

ìLook Iím really sorry but you said youíd be okay-î

ìHarry, I was a millisecond away from having a panic attack!î I shout. ìI wasnít about to say ëOh Harry no, stay with me so your precious Natalie wonít call me a whore again and not apologize!î

He stares at me for several seconds with a suspcious look in his eye, ìSo youíre angry with Nat?î

I groan, ìAlong with other people.î

ìHermione whatís going on with you? You havenít been acting at all like yourself since I came back.î

I laugh, if only he knew.

ìMaybe you just donít know me very well anymore,î I say bitterly.

He sounds hurt, ìThatís not true, youíre my best friend.î

The words sting. _Best friend_. It was never a poisonous word before but now it hurts just to hear him utter that word.

I press my lips together, as to not let a sob escape, and turn away from him.

ìHermione?î heís reaching for my arm but I twist around and look at him furiously.

ìYou came here out of the blue and tell me youíre getting married! Am I supposed to be happy for you? Am I not supposed to be upset!î I demand.

He looks at me sternly, ìHermione youíre not being very fair-î

ìHarry!î I cry out. ìYouíre not being fair! You knew her for a week!î

Heís turning angry, I can tell. Heís keeping quiet but his eyes are set low and his jaw is clenched, heís gonna snap at me sooner or later... I hope he does.

ìDidnít you think it was a little inconsiderate-î

He lashes out without a second thought.

îHow dare you!î he says, disbelief in his eyes.

We both knew he loved me once upon a time, itís a forbidden topic. Something we havenít spoken about because itís over and done with, something of the past. But I know itís bubbling to the surface in his mind, just aching to escape his lips. He wants to use it against me, and he does.

He shakes his head, ìYou left me, Hermione. Nine years ago! You left without telling anyone where you were going,î he pauses, anger blazing in his eyes. ìYou knew I loved you, you knew I was going to ask you to come with me but you left anyway.î His voice is dry, ìAnd Iím inconsiderate! Iím unfair!î

I want to say something but I canít.

ìIím inconsiderate because it took me the longest time to actually get over you, and now I finally am, Iím getting married! And Iím happy, Iím getting on with my life, Iím okay with just being your best friend,î he pauses. ìAnd Iím inconsiderate.î

God heís so hot.

Oh right, and he does have a point.

I look down, my nails are digging into my palm and my breath is coming out in little puffs of steam, ìI know what I did was wrong...î I trail off.

Thereís a long silence, I look at him and Iím afraid I might begin to cry. My eyes are hot with tears and I swallow hard.

Finally he says, ìAnd maybe,î he pauses. ìMaybe I never really got over you, and I knew - I just knew you would either reject me or head for the hills,î he sounds as if he might even cry. ìSo I found Natalie, I thought everyone would be happy but _instead_ theyíre all telling me Iím rushing into it.î

I stare at him in awe, _Maybe I never really got over you_ - The words echo around in my head, sending a chill down my back.

His gaze is hazy and heís shaking slightly. His green eyes are penetrating as he stares at me and suddenly I feel weak. Is this the same Harry I knew from so many years ago? the same Harry who went into a battle and came out battered and bruised but still willing to give his life for anyone? The same Harry who would never let anyone put themself in danger for him? The same Harry who was so war-beaten but so strong at the same time? Is that same Harry vulnerable? And if so is he so weak and yielding to the world right now . . . . Because of me?

His teeth are chattering a little bit and as he stares at me, his face forlorn I canít help but fall in love with him all over again.

ìAnd what about Robbie!î he questions. ìYou didnít tell me about him! At least I told you about Natalie!î

I throw my hands up in exasperation and roll my eyes, ìRobbieís gay!î

He stares at me for a second, giving a double-take, ìExcuse me, what!î

I sigh, ìHeís just a friend of mine, heís really the gayest man you will ever meet in your entire life.î

ìThen whyíd you tell me he was...î he trails off.

I canít stand it, I canít take it anymore! I love him and if I donít do something about it soon I will completely crack! I canít remember a time where I didnít love him, a time where I wasnít thinking about his gorgeous face and the feel of his lips against mine.

ìHarry Iím about to do something, and if you hate me for it then Iím sorry.î

So I do the only thing logical, I kiss him.

My lips cover his and vice versa, I sneak my arms around his neck, pulling him tighter. Iíve waited to do this for so long. His lips are warm and sweet despite the cold forgotten atmosphere around us. Heís not pulling away and heís not pushing me back, he returning the kiss. Maybe he canít help it, or maybe Ron was right... I donít know, I donít care right now, the whole world could go bonkers right now and I wouldnít mind.

Itís heaven on Earth for nearly a minute and he suddenly pulls away.

ìI canít do this! Iím engaged!î he shouts, backing away.

And with that final statement, I turn away, making a quick fleeting decision, ìIt was nice knowing you Harry.î And I hurry away before he can break my heart again.

Not that a shattered heart can break anymore, but he could probably stamp on the pieces pretty well.

**Authorís Note:** Okay, more sadness? Sorry! Next chapterís probably gonna be the last! tear tear Haha. Hope you liked the chapter! Please review!


	10. Coming to Terms

**Chapter Ten  
Coming To Terms**

**Authorís Note:** A lot of you noticed that you couldnít review for the last chapter and it disappeared altogether. Well when I posted it I checked to see if it was up and noticed for that chapter the punctuation was all weird so I took it down. I put it back up but the punctuation was still wrong for some reason so Iím sorry if you guys had to read around it. Hopefully this chapter is better because it is the last! Hope you like it, thanks for the reviews I do read all of them but am too lazy to respond to each one individually! I love them all though!

ìHermione you really donít have to leave. . . .î Ron tries to persuade me one more time as I throw a jumper into my suitcase.

I shut it, locking the clasp, looking up at him and smiling. Thereís a pang in my heart that almost convinces me that I need to stay, but I shake my head sadly.

ìI have to.î

He looks thoroughly depressed, ìYouíre just gonna run again?î he asks. ìAfter youíve just figured everything out?î 

I laugh, ìI havenít figured anything out Ron! Everythingís come undone and ruined, just because I associated myself with the magical world again!î

Heís silent.

ìIíve probably ruined an engagement, brought up rumors for H-Harry in the Prophet and caused enough trouble for a lifetime,î I shake my head. ìI need to get out of here, I need to forget about him completely.î

ìHe loves you Herm-î

ìMY GOD RON! When will you learn to drop it! Itís over, I tried, I really did, but my attempts fell flat.î I sigh shakily. ìPlease donít make this harder for me.î

Heís silent for a moment then, ìWhat about Robbie? If youíre not going to stay for anything else, stay for him! Heís a lost homosexual in a world of cruel people! Heís naïve and confused, he needs you!î

I laugh, ìHe has other friends, Iím not going to lose my friendship to either of you,î I squeeze his shoulder.

He frowns, ìBut Iíve only just found you again, youíre my best friend.î

I choke down a sob, a tear slipping down my cheek, ìYouíll always be my best friend Ron.î

ìBut Iíll miss you-î

ìIíll miss you too,î I stare at his sad, confused face and feel the urge to sob endlessly. ìYouíve been such a good friend Ron,î I throw my arms around him. ìThank you for being there for me.î

He squeezes my shoulder.

ìEven when I was a relentless whore,î I whisper, looking at him.

He smiles, holding back faint tears, ìYou were never a relentless whore. You were just my Hermione.î

I half-sob, half-laugh and hug him again.

ìGood bye Ron,î I whisper.

ìGood bye Hermione.î

------------------------------------------------------------------

(Harry)

Itís been a week. A whole week since it happened.

I loved her. I _love_ her and she kissed me.

I canít decide whether Iím a bloody idiot or a rambling genius. The truth is, I NEVER stopped loving her, I NEVER got over her. I have been an idiot all along, where did I think I was going with Natalie? Did I honestly think I loved her? They were all right, I was rushing into it, I was using her to fill up that space that Hermione had left when she ran away.

Who was I kidding anyway?

ìHarry-Bear!î I hear the voice penetrate the quiet air around me and I cringe. ìWhere are you?î

ìKitchen,î I croak.

She comes in, all smiles, ìHello pet!î she trills. ìI was thinking, since that Hermione character canít help us plan the wedding why donít we hire a wedding planner like Jennifer Lopez?î

Thatís it, the straw that broke the camelís back or whatever the saying is. Iíve had enough of this bull shit.

îNo, Natalie, I donít think we will.î

ìWhy not?î she asks, slightly agitated.

I stand up, looking at her, ìNatalie, Iím sorry but I canít marry you.î

ìWhat!î she screeches. ìWHY!î

I can only answer honestly.

ìI donít love you.î

ìYes you do! Of course you do! Weíre perfect together!î she says.

ìNo,î I shake my head. ìNo weíre not.î

ìProve it,î she says icily, sneering at me.

Is the little bitch trying to challenge me? Fine weíll play it her way.

Are noses touch and I say, ìI can not stand you!î

Her mouth opens in horror, ìExcuse me!î

ìEverything! Your smoking, your talking-- The way you fucking treat people!î I shout.

ìWhatís wrong with the way I treat people?î she demands.

I look down, sighing, how can I put this? I donít say anything.

ìAnswer me!î she commands.

ìOkay fine! You are a bitch! And I love Hermione.î

She looks disgusted.

After a few minutes of staring at each other in silence she raises her hand to slap me across the face but I grab her wrist.

ìI donít think so,î I growl. ìItís over.î

I let go of her wrist and head for the door, but turn around quickly and say, ìAnd by the way, sheís not a _whore_ or a _character_,î I pause. ìSheís my Hermione and you couldnít even _begin to compare_ to her. Now _get out_ of my apartment.î

------------------------------------------------------------------

I rush over to Hermioneís flat and pound on the door. Itís not long before it opens, but instead of being greeted by her Iím greeted by Ron.

ìCome to your senses have you?î he asks, disgust clear on his face.

I plow into the flat and look around frantically, ìWhereís Hermione?î

ìWhy do you care?î

ìI need to talk to her, Ron! Where is she!î I turn in circles frantically, the only things in the room are some articles of large furniture. ìWhere are all of her things?î

Ron closes the door and looks at me, ìYou just missed her mate.î

A peel of panic rushes over me like hot water and I feel scalded, ìWhat do you mean I missed her!î

ìSheís gone.î

ìRon what the hell are you talking about- Gone? Gone where!î

ìWhy do you care?î he asks viciously. ìYou pushed her away!î

I sigh defeatedly, ìListen, I know I screwed up, I need to see her! I need to talk to her-- To fix everything!î

ìYou donít know anything!î he shouts back. ìYou werenít there when she nearly had a nervous break down in Diagon Alley! You werenít there for the aftermath either! When she was crying-- To me! She felt like she wasnít good enough for you, like you didnít love her!î he pauses. ìYou werenít there when you broke her heart!î

I stare at him, every word is stabbing at me and I feel horrible. I never wanted to hurt her, Iíve been a bloody idiot and I hurt her.

I swallow back the urge to cry like the damn coward I am. ìRon please, tell me where she is, I canít let her go again. . . .î

He thinks for a second, staring at me, then he sighs, ìKings Cross.î

I feel an extreme amount of relief overcome me as I rush for the door.

ìYou better hurry! Her train leaves soon!î he shouts as I open the door.

ìThank you!î I shout, running to my car.

------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hermione)

Itís cold.

Thatís really the only thought that comes to mind. I havenít thought about Harry-- Wait, never mind I just did. URRRRRGH! I canít help it! But I have to stop, I have to get over him. I am moving on, I am going away. New, fresh star-

ìHermione!î

Oh good Lord.

I look up and see Harry running towards me.

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO.

I look away and shake my head as he comes over, Iím about to go mad I swear.

ìLeave me alone Harry, please,î I say miserably.

ìHermione, you have to listen to me, please,î he pleads.

I canít look at him, I just canít. His eyes are probably round with sadness by the tone of his voice... Urgh, those beautiful eyes. And heís probably pouting, making up some excuse about why I shouldnít go... No, thatís wishful thinking. Maybe heís going to tell me why I SHOULD leave, about how I ruined his relationship with Natalie, and about how the whole magical world is at his throat because he hurt poor, perfect, lovable, sweet, Natalie.

ìGo away Harry,î I say firmly.

He squats in front of me, taking my hands, I try to yank them away but he holds them tight. So instead I look away, finding the grimy pavement terribly interesting. My skin is prickly under his, I canít stand touching him, I canít stand sitting beside him, this is too much, all too much.

ìHermione-î

I stand up, walking a few yards away from him. I spin around, fire burning in my eyes, ìWhat do you want Harry?î

ìI-î

ìI broke your heart, you broke mine and now weíre even. Can we stop playing this game now?î I ask viciously.

Harry shakes his head regretfully, ìHermione I didnít mean-î

ìShut up Harry!î I screech. ìI canít even begin to-- Just--î I groan loudly. ìYou donít even know!î

He doesnít say anything.

ìI canít deal with this anymore,î I cover my face. ìThis isnít fair,î I mutter to myself, shaking my head.

ìHermione,î Harry ventures. ìWhy are you leaving?î he asks.

I move my hands, ìWhy am I leaving? Why I am leaving! Because of you, because of you and Natalie!î

He stares at me.

ìI honestly donít know what to say to you, Harry,î I feel like crying but I donít. ìAll right I understand you loved me and I ran away like a coward and I regret it. I do, I have been regretting it every day since I left.î

He stares at me.

ìAnd Iím sorry for that. But you came and you had Natalie and I really understood how much I had screwed up,î I shake my head. ìAnd then you asked me to help plan your wedding and what could I say?î I laugh bitterly. ìAnd the whole time I wanted to break the two of you up so badly, but then when the article came out I felt horrible.î

ìHermione, Nat-î

ìIf I did break you and Natalie up Iím so sorry but please if you came to tell me you never want to see me again or something like that, please just spare me!î

It was at that moment, when my eyes met his I realized how much I truly loved him. And now Iím going to make a decision, to take the advice of a gay best friend and my oldest best friend. Iím going to tell him.

I take a deep breath, ìBasically, what it breaks down to is this: I love you. Iíve never loved anyone this way, ever. I canít stop thinking about you and even though Iím getting ready to run away from you I know I never will because youíre always there, in my thoughts, in my dreams, I canít get away. And it hurts because you have Natalie and all I want is for you to be happy...î

I keep going on and without stopping or thinking, the words do fade on my lips though, but only when Harry kisses me.

Wait, **WHAT!**

Yeah heís definitely kissing me, an eager, apologetic kiss. I nearly melt. He wraps his strong arms around my waist and pulls me tighter, Iím at such a vertigo right now I canít even think straight. All my problems wash away because he kissed me, he wanted to! The kiss is deep but not nearly enough. The shock is wearing off and I put my arms behind his neck. I am in such a state of bliss I feel light headed and dizzy.

Oh wait, no, thatís from lack of oxygen. We pull away at the same time and weíre both breathing raggedly.

ìI love you,î he says, his eyes burning into mine. ìI always have. I donít know what I was thinking when I was with Natalie--î

ìWas?î

ìYeah I told her to piss off almost an hour ago,î he smiles, half-laughing.

Iím speechless.

I hope he told her to stuff it too, that cow.

ìIím sorry,î he whispers, stroking my cheek thoughtfully.

I shake my head, ìNo, Iím sorry.î

He smiles, ìOkay weíre even,î he whispers.

I look up at him and almost want to cry, Iím hoping this isnít a dream.

Then he leans in again and kisses me, I love him EVEN more... If thatís possible.

When we break away he laughs and says, ìWe should have done this years ago.î

I laugh too, ìWell we should make up for lost time,î I reply, grabbing his collar to kiss him again.

ìWait,î he says and I pause. ìYouíre not leaving anymore right?î

I smile and shake my head, ìNo, Iím not going anywhere.î

And he smiled, because finally we had each other. And maybe, my best friendís wedding would actually be mine as well.

**Authorís Note:** And they lived happily ever after! Haha, Iím a total corn ball and if you were more than disappointed with this chapter PLEASE tell me because honestly Iím not sure if I like it! You guys wanted an epilogue so thatíll be next. Hope you liked it! Please review!


	11. Author's Note

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey guys, I am so sorry for this craziness with posting and author alerts flying every where! I have the epilogue finished and ready to be posted but I refuse to put it up with these ridiculous punctuation problems. I have notified the site, I have tried different things to fix it, but as you know it is still messed up. I had to put up the story to see if it was fixed and then I had to take it down so it would not be horrible to read, then I put it up again after I tried a few different things and it was still almost unreadable. After looking around Fanfiction for a few different things I tried again and it was still messed up. I am really sorry, I am trying really hard to get it fixed and thank you for being patient about it. Thanks also to everyone who sent me messages telling me what was going on. I will put the chapter up soon, whether or not the punctuation is fixed. Thank you for being patient, thanks for reading around it when you had to, do not worry, the chapter will be up soon!

pottersweetie


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Author's Note: Okay this is the LAST chapter, haha. Thanks to Kelly for helping me with the idea while leaving Technology. Haha. You guys might have noticed it said this chapter was up and then it disappeared, that was because I put it up and saw that the punctuation was weird so I took it down again and now I hope it's better! Hope you like it! Thanks for reading! Please review!

"No peeking."

"Harry. You're covering my eyes, how the hell can I peek!" I demand.

He laughs, continuing to lead me up a hill of some kind. He had portkeyed us from his flat to somewhere freezing. I couldn't see where we were because he kept my eyes closed the whole time.

The ground beneath me is crunching wildly and I'm breathing in frigid air, I realize now that I must being walking on snow. Why is Harry leading me somewhere covered in snow?

I shiver and continue to walk cautiously.

"Harry, you know I hate surprises, can I please just see where I'm going!" I question.

He laughs again and I smile unwillingly, I can't resist that laugh.

"You'll just have to wait," he says, teasingly.

My shoulders fall and I continue to wonder, with his hands over my eyes. It takes a few minutes of walking and wondering until he finally stops. There's still a bitter coldness surrounding me and a sharp wind whipping at my face.

"Don't open your eyes yet," he tells me, removing his hands from my face.

I don't look at my surroundings because the only thing I hate more than a surprise is a _ruined_ surprise.

He turns me around and holds me still until I grow itchy with anticipation. What could I possibly be staring at when I open my eyes? His hands leave my arms and I wonder what will happen next.

"Harry?" I call just to make sure he's there.

"I'm right here," he says. "Just one second."

I wait a moment.

His voice is excited and I can tell he's grinning, "Okay, now open your eyes," he whispers in my ear.

I hesitate for a second, basking in the anticipation. I slowly open my eyes and my breath is instantly caught in my throat.

I'm standing on a mountain ridge covered in sparkling snow. The ridge looks over a forest, with tall, dark trees growing closely together. The sky is black, save for the palette of swirling colors above us.

Brilliant pinks meshing with neon greens and traveling behind and through the glittering blues while the royal purple reverberates all around. I've never seen anything like it and I feel close to tears.

I gasp, "Harry it's beautiful."

He doesn't say anything as we look over the landscape. It's all so utterly breathtaking and romantic, I wrap my arms tightly around him.

"What'd I do to deserve this little expedition?" I ask, looking up at him.

His face goes serious and my stomach flutters, he takes my hands and gets on one knee in the cold snow.

OH MY GOD.

"Hermione," he begins. "We've been through a hell of a lot of things. We've tackled a bitch, who now works at a nursery school, getting thrown up on by little children who she hates because daddy lost all of his money at the race track." I laugh at his imitation of Natalie's voice which continues to haunt my nightmares.

He looks up at me lovingly.

"We've dealt with Death Eaters and paparazzi, heck we've even befriended a gay man and his newfound Soho-born boyfriend and came out alive!" I smile thinking of Robbie and his flirty, blonde boyfriend who is indeed from Soho. "We're even here to tell the tale of becoming the Godparents of the insanely hyper Ron Weasley Junior!"

I laugh at this, thinking of Ron's little boy who is always moving about or crying incessantly.

Harry continues, "I only hope I'll have you with me forever, because I know if you weren't by my side in everything I would lose it... Just like I should have long ago."

I feel foolish as a lone tear drips down my face, he ignores it.

"Hermione, I lost you once and I'm prepared to take any measure to make sure that never happens again," he grins, reaching into his pocket and he pulls out a small black, velvet box. He opens the box to reveal a simple ring, "Will you marry me?"

My breath gets caught in my throat again, he's smiling at me expectantly and the amazing display of imprisoned light is dancing behind him. It doesn't take long for my answer to escape my mouth.

"Yes! Yes of course I will!"

His smile grows and he slips the ring onto my finger, standing to meet my gaze.

"I love you," he says, leaning in close.

"I love you too," I reply, and he kisses me in the incandescent snow.

**Author's Note:** And they lived happily ever after! Hope you liked it, I tried to get everyone's own little 'epilogue' in there. As you can see Ron found fatherhood, Robbie found love, and Natalie... Natalie found barf, actually. This is the last chapter. There is no sequel. Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
